Ayakashi
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Hiro is not only a young prodigy boy living in the high-tech city of San Fransokyo. He can see things most of people do not see; the Ayakashi- the supernatural spirits.
1. Prologue

Ayakashi

Prologue

Hiro was hiding himself in a dark corner as he spots his bullies. Even being an 8 year old, Hiro was considered a prodigious genius at age of 4, advance than any kid of his age. But being a genius had its price, Hiro couldn't make any friend because of his high intelligence, becoming a victim of bullying.

"Did you find him?" One of the bullies asked.

"Not yet. He must not have run that far."

Hiro stayed silent from his hiding place. If he didn't get out now, his bullies would find him and beat the living day lights out of him. Then, he heard a small voice.

"Down here."

Hiro looked down and saw a small black cat with a red ribbon around its neck and he had two tails? The cat looked at him once more.

"Follow me. I know a great place to hide," The cat said, walking off.

Hiro had a blanked expression on his face. He thought the bullies must had hit his head pretty hard to start to see things that he shouldn't exist because: One -cats do not have two tails, unless it's a grotesque mutation and two- cats do not talk.

"Come on! Do you prefer those jerks beat you up?"

Even if it's the beginning of madness, the young genius listened to the cat and followed him to wherever he's taking him. Hiro followed him until they arrived to a vacant lot. The cat encouraged the young boy to cross the gate. He gulped; not knowing what will happen if he crossed the gate. Taking a deep breath, Hiro closed his eyes and leaped through the gate.

As he crossed the gate, the boy opened his eyes, expecting to see the vacant lot but to his surprise, he saw a big traditional Japanese building before him.

'That shouldn't be even possible,' he thought bewildered.

When he approached to the building, the young boy noticed there was a written plate at the entrance.

"Kyuubi Hot Spring SPA? What kind of name is that?" Hiro asked to no one, though that kind of explains the two nine tailed fox statues at both the sides of the entrance.

The young child and the cat entered the building and they went into a room that looked like a reception hotel room. The cat jumped to the table and rang the bell.

"Robin! I brought a friend with me and he needs a bath!" the cat yelled out.

"I'm coming!" a very happy voice shouted from the back.

Hiro's jaw dropped the moment the owner of the happy voice came to the reception room. The owner of the voice was an anthropomorphic fox wearing a traditional yukata. The fox looked surprised when he spots Hiro in his reception room.

"Wow, what a rare sight! Berlioz, why didn't you mention that your friend was a human child?" the fox asked to the two tailed cat.

"He's cool, Robin." the cat named Berlioz answered. "He helps his aunty in that cat themed café and he even feeds stray cats. He's a good kid and he can even see my true form outside of the spirit plain."

Hiro could not believe what he was seeing and hearing; two animals were talking just like if they were humans. Then, the fox smiled at him.

"Well kid, my name is Robin, I am the owner of Kyuuni Hot Spring SPA. Would you like to have a good bath? Our hot springs are the best!"

Hiro only fainted from the shock. The fox roars with laughter.

"Hahahaha! He reacted just like Arthur when he first came here 50 years ago! Marian! There's a kid in our spa who needs your motherly attention! "

That was Hiro's first contact with the Ayakashi- the supernatural spirits.

End of the chapter

There it is. My first Big Hero 6 fanfiction! Since I love japanese folkloric creatures, I decided to use disney's other characters to be akayashi.

The fanfic story will be much like the BH6 movie story, except Hiro will able to see ghosts and Ayakashi spirits along the way.

Ayakashi disney

Robin- Kitsune ( he's from Robin Hood movie)

Berlioz- Nekomata ( he's from The Aristocats movie)

You're welcome to suggest any disney character to be akayashi

I want to thank Golden feathers Edward for beta editing the chapter

I


	2. Tadashi meets the ayakashi

Ayakashi

Chapter1- Tadashi meets the ayakashi

A/N: Wow, 12 reviews? I got 12 reviews in the first chapter?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS RULE!

Now enjoy the chapter ^_^

It's been almost 6 years since Hiro met Berlioz and all the spirits at Kyuubi Hot Spring SPA in the spirit plain. The ayakashi had become Hiro's greatest friends and companions. They welcomed him being a member of the SPA family with open arms.

Hiro found out he was able to see ghosts and ayakashi outside of the spirit plain and sometimes he helps them to move on and finding their peace. Hiro is also able to see ayakashi's true identity whenever they are disguised as humans or possessing one. This ability comes handy because some akayashi hang out at his aunt's café, especially a member from Kyuubi Hot Spring Spa who seems to like his aunt, which annoyed the boy genius pretty much, forcing him to take this ayakashi out from his aunt's café whenever he tries to charm his aunt. After all he needs to protect his family from things they can't see.

Hiro has a close bond to Berlioz- the nekomata. From what Robin and Marian- the kitsune couple and the other members of the SPA had told him, Berlioz's story was very sad. Berlioz used to be a normal pet cat to a very kind old woman whose was a famous opera singer at one point around of year of 1910. He had his mother named Duchess and his brother Toulouse and sister Marie. They all lived happily together until the butler of the house Edgar places the cat family in a trunk which he sent them to Timbuktu, Africa. All the cats died on the way there, except for Berlioz who had to eat the flesh of his family to survive. Consumed with a deep desire of revenge Berlioz became a nekomata- the ghost cat of revenge. Berlioz returned to his old home and killed Edgar and his lover, Elvira. After that Berlioz became a very lonely spirit since he could not go to paradise where his family was. Even being kinda adopted by Marian and Robin at the SPA, Berlioz still felt lonely until he met Hiro. In Berlioz's point of view the boy was as kind as Madame his old owner was. The kitsune thanked Hiro for his friendship for the cat since Berlioz became happier in the past 6 years. Berlioz was always with the prodigy; wherever he goes, to the school, streets and bot-battles, making sure his friend was safe.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon. Berlioz yawned as he watches Hiro looking for something in his room. The boy looked worried since he could not find whatever he was looking for.

" Hey Hiro, what's up?" Berlioz asked

"I can't find Megabot, I need it for my bot-fight tonight," was his distracted answer.

A couple of years ago Hiro became interesting in bot-fights after he saw some older kids having their bots fight in the street. And he learned you can get good money from the Illegal bot-fights that involves in gambles. But he only started to bot-fight to use a part of the money to help his aunt in the café after he learned she had some financial problems a couple of years ago. Aunt Cass was the mother he never had since his parents passed away at the age 3.

"Don't you think Tadashi could have hidden it? You know how much he hates you being involved in bot-fights."

Hiro frowned for a moment but he didn't think his brother took Megabot because he was very busy on his project for the past few weeks and Hiro hid well his stuff from the bot-fights. He felt someone else had taken Megabot, but he can't imagine who it could be.

"Hiro!" His Aunt Cass called from the Café. " Could you put the trash outside, please?"

"Coming!"

Aunt Cass smiled as Hiro helped her in the café. Since Tadashi went to SFIT the older Hamada child didn't help at Lucky Cat Café as much as he wished, especially involving that project of his involving helping a lot of people.

Hiro went to the back of the café to throw the trash in the trashcan. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Aah!" Hiro screeched as he turned around, nearly falling in the process. He saw a familiar face. Hiro blinked he was seeing himself before him? Then he saw the raccoon ears on the top of his clone's head and a raccoon tail, he seemed pretty nervous. "Wait! Meeko?!"

"Hiro! I head you screaming!" Berlioz shouted. He jumped out from the window and landed gracefully by Hiro's side. Then he saw the boy's clone. "Huh? Meeko, what are you doing here? And why are you using Hiro's image?"

Meeko was a raccoon spirit that has the shape-shifter ability and sometimes he uses Hiro's image to hang out around the city when he needs to do something in the living world. Hiro and Berlioz saw Meeko looked pretty nervous as he quickly started to do some hand signs.

"Calm down Meeko! You know I can't understand you when you are signing fast."

Meeko was a mute spirit and the only ways to communicate with everyone were though hand signs, body language and drawings. Seeing he was not getting anywhere with hand signs Meeko took a pen and a notebook out of nowhere and started to draw something. He handed the drawing to Hiro. The young bow saw a drawing of Megabot with another raccoon with an angry face and a fat man with a money bag on his hand.

"Wait, are you telling me that Rocket took Megabot and he went to a bot-fight with Yama?" his clone nodded. "Shit! This is bad, very bad!"

Berlioz jumped onto Hiro's shoulder and looked very concerned at his human friend.

"Yama? Isn't that the guy you want to avoid having a bot-fights with because he's dangerous?"

"He is Berlioz. I only go to the other bot-fights to not involve Tadashi and Aunt Cass in any trouble with dangerous people. If Rocket has Megabot, that means he must be using my image!" he groaned as he looked at Meeko. "Meeko, can you transform into a scooter and take me wherever you troublesome brother is before he gets himself in trouble or worse?"

Meeko nodded as he made a hand sign.

POOF

Hiro could see Meeko turning into a red Scooter with a raccoon tail. Hiro hopped on and put his helmet on his head with Berlioz on his shoulder. "Aunt Cass! I remember I need to do something important! I will be back later tonight!"

"Alright sweetie! Just be careful!" Aunt Cass shouted inside the kitchen.

With full speed Hiro went directly where Yama's bot-fight was being hosted.

...

"Unbelievable!"

The other members in the SFIT lab jumped at Tadashi's sudden shout. The young twenty year old was glaring at a device in his hand, a tracker.

"What's wrong, Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"My brother again! He is going to the one of the most dangerous parts of the city! I bet for one of those dangerous bot-fights!"

Annoyed, Tadashi took his cap and jacket and rushed to rescue his brother once again. It's know to all his friends that he puts GPS chips on his brother's clothes to make sure to know where he was going. In the past year he found out that his brother goes to illegal bot-fights and to make sure to know he finds him in time in case he gets himself in trouble.

"Why is he so stubborn, that bonehead!"

...

At where the bot-fight was being hosted, the raccoon spirit, Rocket was using Hiro's image and Megabot to bot-fight. Just like his brother he could not undo the tail and the ears but he was not worried since none of these stupid humans could see his true identity, well except for Hiro himself. And he kicked the fat-ass' ass with Hiro's Medabot. And of course Yama- the boss of the illegal bot-fight didn't take lightly to his defeat. The crime boss out of spite has his goons attack the disguised raccoon and chase him into the dark alleyways. When the group seems to have Rocket cornered the real Hiro with Meeko ( whose using Hiro's image) and Berlioz ( which no one can see him, except for the disguised raccoons) on his shoulder came out to the rescue.

"I suggest you leave this guy alone." Hiro said in a cold voice.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the identical people to the bot-fighter kid. Yama didn't understand what the meaning of this was.

"What the... what the hell is going on here?!" shouted Yama. "Why is there 3 of you?!"

Hiro smirked, his eyes changed into a feral yellow color as he looked at Yama and his goons.

"Berlioz, let's give these guys a lesson they will never forget."

...

Not very far away Tadashi was riding on his own scooter. He stopped as he heard a loud noise which was almost sounded like a roar of a wild cat. His heart raced.

" Hiro...!" Then, he speeded up.

...

Rocket was speechless when he saw Yama and his goons collapsed on the ground with scratches covering their bodies. Everyone else ran off as soon the monster came out and scared them off. Hiro only looked at them with cold eyes. Berlioz was beside him.

"I gotta to admit, you guys were kinda brutal," Rocket commented.

Then Hiro smacked the other him's head as he grabbed back Megabot. He glared at the disguised raccoon and a argument broke out about his stealing his image and Megabot for this dangerous bot-fight. Rocket only argued that Yama was nothing but a talking fat man. Meeko and Berlioz only sighed in frustration. Rocket had always been a troublemaker and his love for robots and mechanics only increase when Hiro become a member of Kyuubi Hot Spring SPA. The two of them become more like rivals than friends when it came to robots. The two rivals only stopped arguing with each other when a light blinded all of them. When the light turned off, everyone was shocked to see Tadashi on his scooter with his jaw dropping expression; he was as much shocked as they were.

"T-Tadashi?!" Hiro shouted, after coming out from his shock. " W-What are you doing?"

"What I am doing here?! What are you doing here?!" Tadashi hopped off from his scooter, appointing to his 'clones' . " And why there's two clones of you?! And what's going on here?!"

Hiro scratched his head and gave an embarrassed smile to Tadashi. He looked at his 'clones' and nodded to them. Hiro's clones made a hand sign and ... POOF...they became two raccoons wearing yukatas. The one on the right was wearing an orange yukata while the one on the left was wearing a green yukata. They smiled and waved at Tadashi. Tadashi's reaction? He fainted.

"Heh, he kinda reacted well..." Rocket muttered.

"Just shut up Rocket. Meeko help me to take him to the SPA. And Rocket, just let you know I am telling about this incident to Marian-san."

The raccoon paled when Hiro mentioned the female kitsune owner of the hot spring SPA.

"You wouldn't dare!"

...

Tadashi had seen a lot of thing in his life but nothing surpassed this. Since when was he in one of Myiazaki's crazy movies? Everything around this SPA reminds him Spirited Away, except there's no crazy witch to steal your name and making you a slave instead that he met a couple of happy kitsune managing the said spa. They were too happy in his opinion. And the female kitsune was very scary after seeing how she scolded and beat up Rocket Raccoon. He knew females can be very scary when they are angry, but that female kitsune was on another level. Tadashi was even scared when she treated him all nicely and smiling to him while she completely ignored the poor raccoon lying on the floor after she beat him up for stealing Hiro's stuff and giving him trouble.

Hiro seemed totally relaxed inside of the hot spring, along with a two tailed cat and the two crazy raccoon brothers, though Tadashi was not very relaxed, even if the water was good. Hiro explained to his brother all his involvement with the ayakashi and the spirits inside and outside of Kyuubi Hot Spring SPA since he was eight. Robin and Marian even taught Hiro some exorcism spells when he has to face some dark spirits.

"Wait! Let's go through this one more time. Are you saying you come here since you were eight and that nekomata over there lives in our house since then?! And you face ayakashi like they are nothing?!"

"Not all the ayakashi are that bad, Tadashi," Hiro said with a frown in his face " Everyone in this SPA are my friends. They are better than living people because unlike them the ayakashi here are sincere and they never lied to me. They accepted me for who I am."

Everyone in the spring fell in silence. Tadashi never said anything because he knew Hiro became a victim of bullying and he views people as liars and they only want to use him for their own objectives. He could see Hiro found peace among these mystical creatures.

"I will go to the dressing room," Tadashi said, leaving the hot spring.

"Alright, I will meet you at the cafeteria later. Marian-san makes great sweets. Almost as good as Aunt Cass."

Tadashi went to the dressing room and took his clothes from the locker and started to dress himself. He sighed everything was still too weird for him. First he finds out that Hiro hangs out with ayakashi in the spirit plain which was where they were now, that black nekomata lives in their house for six years and then he finds out Hiro has two shape-shifter raccoons as his friends. It's so crazy!

"Tadashi? Is that you?"

Tadashi almost had a heart attack when he sees a huge bear before him. The bear is huge but he was not scary. He narrowed his eyes at the bear. He looked familiar somehow.

"Do I know you?"

"Hahah, my bad, you didn't recognize me in my true form since you only have seen me in my human form." He laughed "That's me, John Little!"

Tadashi's draw dropped again " MR. LITTLE?!"

...

John Little is a client from Lucy Cat Café and he always seemed to have a crush on his aunt. Hiro always seemed not pleased whenever Mr. John was charming Aunt Cass and always dragging him out from the shop. Tadashi always thought Hiro was a bit over protective of their aunt since Aunt Cass had been a mother to them after their parents passed away. Now he can understand why Hiro does not like Mr. Little in the café. Because he was a BEAR! A HUGE BEAR! And from what he learned, everyone in the SPA, even the male kitsune, call him Little John.

At the SPA's cafeteria Tadashi and Little John shared a table. Tadashi only could drink his tea while he was listening how much Little John loves his aunt.

"After your brother brought those sweets here a couple of years ago, it was love from first bite. I had to meet your aunt and I didn't regret. Ah... those beautiful eyes, that smile... she's perfect to be my wife!"

Tadashi spews out his tea like a geyser. His eyes widen in shock.

"Wait what?!" Tadashi was shocked. "You want my aunt as you wife?!"

"Why not?" Little John asked confused. "We're perfect to each other!"

Tadashi only started at him with a blank face. He really had to ask that? He does not think this kind of relationship would work out because his aunt is human, a normal human with awesome cooking skills and Little John... well, he's a huge spirit bear. This is kinda wrong. Little John started to explain that relationship between ayakashi and humans are not that rare. He mentioned Kuzuhona- a kitsune spirit like Marian and Robin was in love for a human man and they even had a child together. He even mentioned a friend of his named Ariel, a mermaid, she was living a happy life with her human husband and daughter in now days.

"And perhaps you can start to call me Uncle John," The bear smiled.

Tadashi only hit his head on the table. He's starting to understand why Hiro does not like Mr. Little around their aunt's café, he does not like the idea of a spirit bear charming his dear aunt.

"I said back off, scar face!"

"No! You back off, popsicle!"

Tadashi blinked as he turned his head to the direction of the shouting. He saw two girls glaring at each other as one of them was holding Hiro in her arms. The girl, who was holding Hiro was around her late teens with short black hair, blue eyes and a very paled skin. She was using an icy blue kimono while the second girl was an asian, with a short black hair and eyes. She was wearing an old black sailor school uniform and a surgeon mask on her face. The girls glared at each other while Hiro was totally embarrassed because the blue kimono girl was pressing his face into her chest. Little John laughed.

"Did I mention that Hiro is popular with the girls around here?"

Though Hiro was totally embarrassed Tadashi could feel Hiro was happy. After all those years Tadashi never felt Hiro this happy since before their parents' death.

...

An hour later after Marian had saved Hiro and scolded the girls, the Hamada brothers were riding on Tadashi's scooter, finally going out from the spirit realm. He could not help but smile.

"So, You're popular with spirit girls, huh?"

Hiro only groaned embarrassed as he hid his face on his brother's back. Tadashi laughed as he asked him how he met with those girls. Hiro smiled as he started his story about how he met the girls at the cafeteria. First he mentioned the blue kimono girl. Her name was Elsa a yuki-onna. He met her after the first year he joined to the SPA family. She was causing a nasty blizzard which trapped Hiro and the other kids in the elementary school building. The reason why she was causing the blizzard was because she could not remember her name. An ayakashi with no name is pretty useless and sometimes they do not have any control on their powers. Since the yuki-oona reminds Hiro the first version of Elsa from the movie Frozen, the one with a short black hair, he decided to give her a new name after the princess of the movie to the yuki-onna. With a new name, Elsa could control better her powers, avoiding a disaster. They become friends since then.

The girl in the black sailor uniform was Mulan a kuchisake-onna. He met Mulan on his last year of high school. From what he learned, Mulan was a normal human girl 20 years ago, but because of some evil cheerleaders who were jealous of her beauty, the cut her beautiful hair and defaced her face. Seeing the damage of her face was beyond repair, Mulan killed herself but her spirit was so filled with hate and anger that turned her into a kuchisake-onna. She didn't killed her tormentors but she cut their faces in the same way as they did in her past life as their punishment for all the pain they caused to her while she was alive and to everyone else. She always defaces cheerleaders' faces whenever she caught them doing something mean and hurtful. But in his last year of school, Hiro had stop Mulan from killing a cheerleader because she not only tormented a poor girl, but she sent a goon to rape her victim, driving the victim to almost killing herself. With Hiro's intelligence, he was able to send the cheerleader to prison for torture and rape, destroying her image completely. Hiro and Mulan became friends after Hiro telling Mulan she was as beautiful outside and inside making her a rare flower.

Tadashi remembered those incidents. He almost freaked out when his brother was trapped at school in that crazy blizzard and also he never understood how the attacks on the cheerleaders ended in their school since every year a cheerleader was a victim to a serial attacker. So everything were involved with ayakashi. Hiro seemed very happy with them. He noticed the ayakashi do not mind Hiro at all. But Tadashi knew he still need help his baby brother on the bot-fight thing. It was too dangerous, even if the whole thing started with a good cause ( Little John had explained to him about Hiro's reason for bot-fighting). Then, he got an idea.

"Hey little bother, since I got to know your world, how about you to know my world?"

"Huh?" Hiro looked confused

Tadashi smirked as he speeded up

"Lets go to SFIT! You will not regret!"

End of the chapter

Here is the chapter 1 of the story. Tadashi finally got to know a little bit of Hiro's world. And what do you think about my choosing of disney characters as ayakashi? I know Rocket is not a disney character but Marvel was bought by Disney and also I saw several pictures with Meeko as Rocket and Rocket with Meeko together. That gave me the idea of they being brothers in this story. Sorry if I made Rocket a bit OOC , that because believe or not, I still haven't had the opportunity to see Guardians of Galaxy. Only in the crossovers they made with Avengers- Earth's mightiest heros and Ultimate Spider man. Do't worry, I will soon watch the movie when I have some free time.

Elsa as Yuki-Onna was kinda obvious, but instead of adding the movie version, I decided to use her black haired version, the one who was suppose to be the villain of the story. In this story, she will be nice just like her blond counterpart.

I added Mulan because she's an asian just like Hiro and Tadashi. Her personality is as much as her movie counterpart, exept she's more temperamental and a little bit brutal when it comes with people hamming other people with no reason. And she's Elsa's rival for Hiro's attention.

As for Hiro, in this story he's a little more mature than his movie counterpart because of the influence of coexistence among the spirits, making him a little bit mature and thinking better his action before to act. He still loves bot-fights, but he carefully choose them to avoid dangerous people and to not involve his family in trouble.

Ayakashi disney

Dark Elsa – Yuki-onna ( Frozen)

Mulan- kuchisake-onna (Mulan)

Little John- Kumagami- bear spirit ( Robin Hood).

Rocket Raccooon and Meeko – Tanuki- raccoon spirits ( Guardians of Galaxy and Pocahontas)

Do not forget to send you reviews. They make me write faster. And also suggestions are welcome. Which disney ayakashi do you want see next?

See ya next chapter!

I want to thank Golden feathers Edward for beta editing the chapter


	3. Beware of the spiders

Ayakashi

Chapter2- Beware of the spiders

Tadashi was happy that Hiro loved SFIT after seeing the amazing works of the students there, especially of his friends. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred had all managed to charm Hiro with their personalities and their inventions, or charming weirdness in Fred's case. Hiro even had the opportunity to see his brother's creation; Baymax. But what made Hiro changing his beat was meeting Robert Callaghan, his greatest idol. Tadashi held back a laugh when Hiro glared at him and dementing why he didn't tell him that Professor Callaghan was at SFIT and why he allowed him to make himself out as a fool.

Hiro was not the only one excited. After telling the news, the raccoon brothers were charmed with the idea of meeting Professor Callaghan and leaning many things from their idol. After Hiro finally figured out his project, they started to work on the Microbot Project for the showcase.

Tadashi's friends were also helping them on the project. Good thing his friends do not have the ability to see ayakashi like Hiro or else they would be freaked out with two raccoons and a two tailed cat helping his little brother as much as they could, especially when Hiro had been staying up late for several days in order to get the project completed in time for the showcase. Tadashi only could see Hiro's ayakashi friends with special glasses which allows him to see them, a gift given by Robin since it was important for Tadashi see things that his little brother could see. But the said item only allows him to see ayakashi, not hear them. Which annoyed Tadashi very much because he was pretty sure Rocket Raccoon was saying a bunch of bad languages around Hiro. Now he wished he was able to read lips like some badass spy or ninja.

Finally they finished their project a week before the big night. Hiro could not help smiling like a fox and giving a bro fist bump to Tadashi, Rocket, Meeko and Berlioz. The Hamada brothers first celebrated with the SFIT gang at his aunt's café with their aunt making all their favorite dishes. After that they celebrated with the ayakashi at Kyuubi Hot Spring SPA, relaxing in a very warm outdoor bath.

In the middle of night, a young girl had finally finished her night classes. She was eager returning home. She was walking through the desert streets when she felt something on her, it was a spider. She yelped as she took the spider off from her leg. Suddenly a swarm of spiders came out from the holes of the walls and from the manholes. From a certain distance, a scream could be heard.

At the next morning, Tadashi had to leave early for the SFIT, leaving Hiro nothing else to do since his project was finished early. The young prodigious boy decided to help his aunt at Lucky Cat Café as a waiter in the morning and in the afternoon he would hang out with his ayakashi friends. Hiro asked Berlioz to go ahead, he didn't want his friend and companion being bored while Hiro was helping his aunt.

At the Lucky Cat Café everything was normal right now, except for one thing:

"Ah dear Miss Cass-chan, your smile makes this morning so lovely. What's your secret?"

Yep, Little John- the bear spirit was in his human form (and visible to all people). And he still hasn't had given up to get a date with his aunt.

Aunt Cass only giggled as she gave her favorite costumer his order. She even pinched his cheeks while smiling.

"You're so charming Mr. Little. But I'm still not going out with you." She said before going to another costumer

Little John smiled happily as he rubbed his checks. She pinched his checks. That's a sign she may actually like him just like how he likes her. Little John gulped when he felt a killing intense aura behind him. He turned around and saw Hiro glaring at him with a fiery aura around him.

"Ahaha, I guess I will be going now. See ya tomorrow Cass-chan!" Little John quickly ate his donut and left before Hiro could drag him out himself.

Hiro scoffed. If it wasn't for the other ayakashi who also attend his aunt's café, he would put some paper seals around the door to make sure that bear does not come close to his aunt. He took a deep breath to calm down himself. He smiled as he gave the order to a costumer who was in a table near of the window.

"Here is your order sir," Hiro said smiling

"Thank you kid," said the costumer.

The costumer was a young man in his early twenties. He was of average height and build with short dark brown hair that falls into his eyes and a scruffy goatee. He was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, black boots and a leather pants.

Hiro bowed to him as he went to another table to take the orders to an old couple. The young man drank his tea while watching the TV's news. He frowned as heard the reporter mentioning a case of another missing girl. The young man got up and left the charge on the table before leaving the café shop.

"So, you're here, Gothel..." the man muttered darkly while he walks down the street.

Hiro left the arcade after he sun was setting and the arcade's activities were over. Berlioz was on his friend's shoulder while the raccoon brothers were walking by his side. They were chatting all the possibilities once they were at SFIT.

"Imagine all the possibilities, dude! " exclaimed Rocket " We could make things explode and we would not be in trouble!"

Everyone became quitted at Rocket's comment.

"Rocket, you only want to go at SFIT to make things blow up don't you?"

"Of course! We need to test stuff that most likely will blow up!"

Meeko's ears were down as he frowned at his brother. Hiro and Berlioz stood there just staring at Rocket with the most dead pan expression.

"Hiro, it's better to ask Marian-san to teach you how to make strong seals," Berlioz said to Hiro.

"Hey! I said I will blow things and not blow up the college!"

"Which most likely will happen," Berlioz said as he jumped off from Hiro's shoulder and landed on the floor in front of Rocket.

The raccoon and the cat glared at each other. Hiro could swear there's sparks in their glares. The young boy thought it was better to stop their argument before something happens and causes them all trouble. After all, they do not need to face Marian's wrath.

"I finally found you!" shouted an angry voice.

Before they could do anything, dynamite hits them and it shrieks. Smoke fills their vision and the powder lands in Hiro's mouth. He licks his lips and he realized it was salt. Hiro's eyes widen in shock as the smoke finally is gone and seeing his friends lying on the ground paralyzed because of the salt. Salt has purifying proprieties which many shaman and exorcists use to create barriers in their homes and fight against evil spirits. Salt makes the skin of an evil spirit to burn and making them extremely ill. But in the case of Hiro's friend who were not evil, the salt makes them paralyzed.

"Guys!"

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turning around. Hiro saw a young woman with a black hair tied in a bun and using an eye-patch on her left eye. She looked at him furiously.

"Finally I found you and your little friends, brat!"

"Wait! Who are you?!" exclaimed Hiro "Can you see them?!"

"Of course I can! Since I was little!" shouted the woman "And thanks to you and your dammed cat, was sent to a psychologist yard, claiming cats will attack him any minute! I lost my job!"

That's when it hit Rocket. He recognized the angered woman.

"Ah, you're that chic at the bot-fight, you're that ringleader!"

Now Hiro understood the situation. She was one of the people who ran off after Hiro and Berlioz did their transformation and beat up Yama and his goons, saving Rocket's tail at that time.

"Wait, if you were the ringleader why didn't you stop him from bot-fighting?" Hiro asked, pointing to Rocket " If you can see them, I take you can see through their disguise."

"Believe or not, ayakashi bot-fight all time," she glared, "I thought the stupid raccoon was one of them before you came out and ruined everything! Besides, I would be the one to be sent to a psychologist yard if I say there's a raccoon bot-fighting!"

Hiro sweetdropped. He had to agree with her in that one.

"Look, we can figure out something miss..."

"Yuko. I am Yuko. You better call me Mistress Yuko, brat!"

Hiro gave a small nervous laugh. He knew he was in trouble with this chic around. And he felt she was not joking. Before he could say anything he felt a dark presence. The boy looked around to find the source. The woman named Yuko noticed the change.

"What is it?" Yuko asked

Then, the world around them had changed into a grotesque scene. It was almost looked like a dark creepy forest from the fairy tales.

"What? We're on the spirit plain?" Hiro was totally confused. What was happening here?

Suddenly several spiders appeared before them.

"Hiro...?" Berlioz stated as the wave of spider suddenly took aim at them.

"Run!" Hiro yelled as he sprinted away, he took Berlioz, Rocket and Meeko in his arms while running along with the woman.

"I hate spiders! I hate spiders! I hate spiders!" Yuko yelled as she was running from the spiders.

"Do you have more of those salt dynamites?!" Hiro yelled

"No! How should I know this is going to happen?! This is your entire fault, boy!"

"Less speaking and more running!" shouted Rocket.

Their voices were becoming higher and faster as the spiders gained on them. They were running without any direction. They were horrified when they found themselves at a dead end with a hill blocking their way. Their turned around and saw the spiders getting closer and closer.

"Stay back!" shouted a male voice.

Before they knew anything, someone throws dynamites at the spiders. The spiders cried out in pain as the dynamites blows them up. The group looked up and saw a man in the top of the hill. Hiro recognized the man. It was the same man who was at his aunt café in the early morning.

The man jumped and landed in the front of the group. He glared at the spiders.

"Lady! Tramp!"

Suddenly two lights were around of the man's hand and they became a pair of flamethrower pistols. He throws the flames toward the spiders, killing them all at once. Hiro was speechless.

"Who- Who are you?"

The man turned around to the group as his flamethrower pistols became two dogs. One of them was a grey mutt while the other one was brown cocker spaniel.

"The name is Flynn Rider. These are my partners Lady and Tramp"

Sometime later the mysterious man guided Hiro and company to a cave where they would be safe from the spiders for a while. Hiro was washing off the salt on his ayakashi friends while the woman, Yuko watched their savior with a little distrust in her eyes.

"So, what's your story?" the one eyed woman asked. " You didn't save us all out of kindness."

"You didn't have a happy childhood, did you?" Hiro muttered. He could not believe she didn't trust the very guy who saved their asses from a swarm of spiders.

"Actually no," Yuko said glaring at Hiro with her good eye. "Growing up in a hard neighborhood was harsh and having an abusive father does not help much either. After daddy dearest was gone for good me and my sister had to go to foster homes. My baby sister was lucky to be adorable and being adopted by a good couple. It was for the best for her if I let her go."

Hiro didn't say anything. He knew how he had to live in a foster home. He lived only for a short time but it was horrible. Tadashi and Hiro had to stay in a foster home until the system sees that Aunt Cass was a responsible to be their guardian due to her delinquent past. When she finally was qualified, it was one of the happiest days of his and Tadashi's lives.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the silent Berlioz, who finally could move after removing all the salt, looked at Flynn Rider with a curious eyes.

"Mr. Rider do you know why those spiders were after us?" the two tailed cat asked.

The man sat down in a rock as he frowned. "Actually the spiders were not after you all. They were after the young lady here."

Yuko blinked as he pointed at herself, very confused. Flynn Rider started to tell them the tale about the tennyo- the celestial maiden.

"The tenyou I met 1500 years ago was a beautiful girl named Rapunzel. She had beautiful eyes and short brown hair and she sings like an angel. Her celestial robe was stolen by a spider-woman named Gothel, she was using the celestial robe to keep her young and immortal. I was a jewel thief at that time and I met Rapuzen crying and asking me to help her to get her celestial robe back. At first I helped her only to steal it, but after passing time with her, I started to have feelings for her. We stayed together for 3 years before Rapunzel gave up returning home and stayed with me. We were happy until Gothel returned and kidnapped Rapunzel. Looks like the celestial robe become useless if the tennyou do not recharge it with her own energy. I am after them since then." Flyn said, finishing his story.

"Wait! What do you mean with celestial robe?! And why that spider-woman you're talking about wants me? I have nothing to do with this! "

"You have," Flyn said coldly. "Rapunzel is not the only tennyo who was not able to return home. Many before and after her could not return home because they had met man who were too selfish and greed to let them go, forcing them to have children. And you, you're one of the many decedents of the fallen tennyou who could not return to the celestial world.

Hiro was familiar with the story; tennyou are also know as celestial maiden or celestial nymphs that once in a while they came down from heaven to earth to bath themselves on the shores of the ocean. But not all of them return after they finished their baths; some have their hagoromo/ celestial robe stolen by men. Without the robe, the tennyo can't return home. Hiro knew some tennyou were lucky to meet men (who usually are the celestial robes thieves) that eventually returned them their stolen item and going back home. They even take their family along to the celestial world. But just like Flynn had said, some maidens were not lucky; they were abused and died, not being able to return to their home land, not before being forced to have children with their captors. Then Hiro blinked before releasing an important detail.

"Wait a second, you lived for 1500 years?! That's impossible!" Hiro shouted.

"Let's just say I did a deal with a shinigami. She turned me into an immortal until I find Rapunzel and finishing that dammed spider off."

Yuko had fall onto her knees after Flynn revealed she was a decedent of a tenyou. Could it be the reason why she could see and feel things that people can't? For some reason whenever she sleeps, she can hear a woman singing for her in her dreams. She remembered her sister also felt the same thing as her.

"Gothel is kidnapping young woman and girls who has tennyo blood to recharge the celestial robe. This is the last girl she took."

When Yuko saw the photo, she was horrified, it was her sister.

"Sakura..." she whispered

Hiro gritted his teeth. He knew spider-women are bad news, especially after Mulan had told him how she had to deal with some of them when the San Fransokyo High School was still her territory. Spider-women used to kidnap teenager boys to breed and eat them. Now this particular is kinapping girls who are tennyou decedents to recharge the celetial robe to keep her young. Yuko got up and glared at the ayakashi.

"Hey you bunch of furballs! Which one of you is good on transformation and shape-shifting?"

The ayakashi gulped as they felt the killing intense aura in the woman. Meeko slowly raised his paw. Yuko grabbed him by back of his back.

"Transform into the fastest means of transportation! NOW!"

Yuko let Meeko go. Meeko shivered as he made a hand sign.

POOF

Hiro, Berlioz and Rocket's jaw dropped in shock as they saw what vehicle Meeko had become intro.

"Meeko can transform into a LAAT?!" Hiro shouted, very shocked.

"Merde Sainte! I knew you guys liked Star Wars, but this is ridiculous!" Berlioz Shouted

"Oh brother! I never knew you could do such wonderful transformation!" Rocked was very awed by his brother transformation. His eyes shone in happiness, "Next time you will become a WarBird from the Guardians of Galaxy movie!"

"Less talking and more action people," Flynn said to them, though he was very surprised by the little raccoon's transformation, "We have a spider to hunt."

In a very old castle in ruins, Gothel- the spider-woman in her silk on the roof. She hummed happily as she span around her new victim, sealing her in a cocoon and placing her in her web. The girl was not the only victim; there were dozen of cocoons in the spider-woman's web.

"Yes! With my web sucking their life energy, I can recharge the celestial robe and keeping the poor original owner alive if I want to keep the robe working.

On the top of the roof, a huge crystal was hanging above the spider web. Inside of the crystal was a girl sleeping.

Gothel smirked, feeling her body becoming younger. She could felt energy flowing in her body. She was so focused becoming beautiful and younger she almost didn't hear a strange noise

"Huh? What is it?"

BOOM!

Something crashed in her castle. When the smoke settled down, she saw three humans and 5 ayakashi beast on the ground. They all groaned in pain.

"Meeko, your transformation was amazing but you still need control your flight in your vehicle form," Hiro said, rubbing his sore back.

Meeko only moaned in pain, tired as hell since he never tried a transformation that big.

"So, we met again Flynn Rider!"

Flynn stood up and glared at Gothel. He gasped in horror when he saw who was sealed inside of the hanged crystal.

"Rapunzel!"

The human and the ayakashi looked at the crystal. They saw the tennyou that Flynn Rider was talking about. Hiro could also see the cocoons on the web and how the trapped girls were getting weaker by each second.

"Heheh, I am surprised you still look the same, stupid and low class thief from 1500 years ago. I wonder how did you do this without this wonderful celestial robe I am wearing."

Flynn gritted his teeth in anger. He was waiting too long for this moment. His ayakashi dogs became a pair of pistols and he pointed them at the spider-woman.

"Today you met your doom, witch." He stared to fire.

While they were fighting with each other Hiro, Yuko , Berlioz, Meeko and Rocket hid themselves to protect from being hit in the cross fire. Hiro told them to try to cut the silk while the spider-woman was busy fighting Flynn with his inugami pair. They found one of the silks that connected to the web. They tried everything but none of them could cut off the silk.

"Waah man! If Mulan was here she would cute all this silk! Her blades cut anything and she also did deal with spider-women before!" Rocket shouted in frustration.

Hiro stopped for a moment. That's true, she did face spider-women before and her blades can cut anything even steel and titanium. Kuchisake-onna are known to have sharp blades to cut anything, including faces of people.

To everyone's surprise, Flynn crashed into the ground, looking seriously wounded as Gothel hanged in her silk through the air above them. His inugami were trapped in cocoon.

"Looks like you still the same weakling from years ago, as long I am using his celestial robe, I am invincible!" she let out a roar of laughter.

Hiro glared at the spider-woman as he closed his hand into a first. He could feel Gothel was pure evil as he could see the girls trapped in the cocoons are getting weaker. It's time to face the spider.

"I really do not want use this spider but you gave us no choice." Hiro said in anger as he got out from the hiding place. Yuko shouted what the brat was planning. Gothel didn't look that impressed.

"So little brat, how do you plan to defeat me if this man, who's much older than you couldn't lay even a scratch on me."

"With this," Hiro pulled a small note book.

Yuko looked confused, how in the world the brat plans to take down a monster like that spider-woman with a note book? Then, he saw Rocket smirking while Meeko looked very excited. Then, she saw a kind of glowing circle under Hiro's feet as the notebook opened to a certain page.

"Mulan!" Hiro cried out as he held up the note book. The page on book was written something that Yuko could not read. " come forth !"

At the spa's cafeteria, Mulan stood up from the table she was sitting as she looked up. Robin asked what the matter was. Mulan only gave him an answer.

"Hiro is calling me."

Then, she becomes a beam of light, blinding everyone in the room as the beam flew out from the window.

Mulan appeared in Hiro's side a minute later. Gothel gasped in horror when she saw what kind of ayakashi Mulan was.

Mulan glared at the spider-woman, understanding why Hiro had called her.

"So, a spider-woman, huh? It's been a while since I faced one," Mulan commented

"I know," Hiro agreed, "I need your speed and cutting abilities to take this witch down. Are you up for an Over Soul?"

Then Mulan smirked as she took off her mask from her face. Everyone could see that her mouth is slit from ear to ear and her teeth were sharp like shark teeth.

"Anything for you Hiro-kun."

Then Mulan became a small purple fireball. Hiro took the fireball in his hand and pushed it into his chest. The fireball entered in Hiro's body.

"Mulan! Over soul!"

A gust of wind circled around Hiro's body as he started his transformation. His month was slit from ear to ear with his teeth becoming sharp. His brown eyes became demonic yellow eyes as his hair grew longer. He let out a demonic roar as he held two giant blades that looked halves of scissor blades (something like the scissor blades from Kill la Kill). Yuko was shocked.

"W-What happened to the brat?!"

"He did an over soul," Berlioz started to explain. "Over soul is a spiritual technique that allows a person with powerful shamanic abilities to use either human souls or ayakashi souls to fuse their abilities in their body. Depending how powerful the soul is, the look of the user may change. You saw our over soul form that time at bot-fight, Hiro and I did over soul a dozen of times but this is the first time he does with Mulan. I hope he will be ok," the small nekomata looked concerned for his friend's safety.

"He will be fine, kitty cat," Rocket said. "Because it's our Hiro we're talking about."

With an incredible speed, Hiro vanished from everyone's view. Gothel screamed as her beautiful web was being cut off and each cocoon landing softly on the ground. Yuko rushed to the cocoons to look for her sister. Hiro appeared behind of the spider-woman.

"Now your turn."

Hiro cut her limps off but he got confused on why he could not cut Gothel's chest and head like the rest of her body. Then, her limbs renegade and she throw a lance at Hiro from her mouth. Gothel was shocked what she hit was illusion created by the speed.

"I see," Hiro said as he appeared before his friends, glaring at the spider-woman with his demonic eyes. "The celestial robe not only gives you youth, but also high speed regeneration and protection. Mulan's blades can't cut anything made of holy energy. In this case..."

Hiro throws one of his blades at Gothel, but it missed by a millimeter.

"Where do you think your throwing your blade at, brat?" Gothel Hissed, "as you said, as long I am using this celestial robe, I am immortal!"

But Hiro smirked, " who said I was throwing that blade at you?"

Gothel's eyes widen in horror as she turned around. The blade had hit on the crystal that Rapunzel was sealed in. The blade stabbed into the crystal's surface. Then more cracks were forming before the crystal was completely destroyed.

Rapunzel opened her eyes as her body started to glow. Gothel could feel the celestial robe pulsing before the cloth took off from her body and went to its true owner. Rapunzel's hair grew longer and becoming in a celestial golden color, the same with the aura around her body.

The celestial maiden didn't do anything to the monster, only looking at her with cold eyes.

"Gothel, just fall."

Gothel cried as her youthful body was getting older and older by the second. Hiro, without any mercy, he cut off the spider-woman in small pieces, almost like dust, meeting her ultimate doom.

"It's finally over..." Flynn just smiled

With her power fully restored Rapunzel healed all the girls that Gothel had kidnapped to recharge her celestial robe. Yuko was happy to see all the colors returned to her sister's face and she vowed she would protect her from anything that comes to them. Hiro and Mulan undid the over soul and Hiro's looks returned to normal, even the cuts on his face were gone. After finishing with the last girl Rapunzel told them the girls will not remember anything when they awake in the human world, only themselves would remember these events that happened.

Rapunzel and Flynn hugged each other, very happy after 1500 years being apart.

"I am happy to see you, Eugene."

"Eugene...?" everyone muttered confused as he looked at the Han Solo wannabe.

"Hehhe. That's my real name. One of the deals I did with the shinigami is never to use my real name to get my immortality. Now Rapunzel is here, I can finally go to the celestial world with her."

Rapunzel glows as she floats, going toward the sky along with her, her precious Eugene; it was time for them to go to the Celestial World. Eugene, aka, Flynn rider took two papers from his pocket.

"Oh, before I go, Lady, Tramp, I am giving your names back. Thanks for helping me for this long." Eugine said as he placed the papers in his lips. Eugene bows the paper as letters were floating towards to the inugami. The dogs glowed for a moment as they got their names back. They looked at their former master with a smile on their faces.

"It was good to work with you, Rider!" Tramp, the mutt said for the first time before he and his partner were gone.

Flynn/ Eugene smiled back as he and Rapunzel finally flew off to the spirits world.

After the rescue, they returned to the human world. The girls were fine and everything ends well. Mulan was happy to help Hiro in a dark spirit hunt and happier to do an over soul with him before Elsa. Hiro had promise to Elsa he will do an over soul with her soon because an angry Elsa may cause an early winter which he does not want this happening.

The week passed very fast for Hiro and the grand night finally comes. With the help of Tadashi's friends, they were taking the Microbots. Rocket, Meeko and Berlioz were also excited and they hoped Hiro can be a big hit in the show case.

On their way, they met Yuko. The young woman waved at Hiro with a big smile in her face.

"Yuko-san!" Hiro greeted her, it's been a week he didn't see her.

"Hey brat!" she smiled like a fox "It's been a week, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Hiro smiled nervously

Everyone was surprised to see Hiro knowing such an attractive woman. Hiro cursed in his mind; he didn't tell to his brother about the incident with the spider-woman. Hiro introduced Yuko to the gang, telling them he helped her last week in something involving her sister.

"That's right. Thanks to you, my sister and I are getting along again and now I will not lose any contact with her again. But I will move out to New Kyoto and I decided to say good bye to you and give you a good lucky charm for your presentation."

Before Hiro could say anything, Yuko grabbed his collar and gave him a smooth kiss on his lips. That shocked everyone present, including the ayakashi. Hiro's eyes shot wide open as his lips meet Yuko's. His face turned red like a tomato as the young woman pulled her lips off. She turned, giving a wink with her good eye to Hiro and company as she waved.

"Let's hope our paths cross again."

She hurried off down the street, leaving the group behind. They were still shocked as Fred was the first to recover. He gave him a slap on Hiro's back.

"Little man! You got yourself a pretty hot chic! That was your first kiss, wasn't it?!" the oaky laughed.

Tadashi frowned and glared at Hiro.

"Hiro, what just did you do last week?!"

As Hiro quickly came to his senses, he ran off in the direction of SFIT hall

"WAAHHHH!" he cried out in embarrassment.

Yep, Yuko just stole his first kiss. He hopped that neither Mulan nor Elsa finds out or else war will come for Yuko.

The ayakashi were in silent before Meeko held up his paw as he looked at his brother.

"Heh, I guess you won, brother, here," Rocket gave some money to Meeko. "I think you will be rich after this night."

Berlioz looked horrified

"You bet on Hiro's kiss?!"

"Yep, except for Marian-san because if she finds out about this, she will doom us all. Everyone at the spa betted on Elsa or Mulan. Meeko here were the only one who betted that Hiro would be kissed by a human girl."

The nekomata nodded in shame. He could not believe them, betting on Hiro's first kiss.

End of the chapter

Well, here is the chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did.

Next chapter will be The Event! What will happen in there?you have to wait to find out!

As for Yuko, she's not an OC, she's that ring leader that appeared in the begining of the movie. Since I thought she was pretty bad ass, I decided to use her in this chapter, along with Hiro's abilities he has with his ayakashi's friends. His abilities is kinda similar to Shaman king and Natsume Yuujin-cho/ book of friends.

Don't forget to review. More disney characters will appear as especial guests in this story.

Disney Ayakashi

Flynn Rider- immortal

Rapunzel- Tenyou

Mother Gothel- spider-woman.

Lady and Tramp- Inugami

I want to thank Golden feathers Edward for beta editing the chapter


	4. Hell Fire

Ayakashi

Chapter 3- Hellfire

The showcase had been a spectacular success. Hiro, while he'd been nervous at first, managed to charm the crowd and wow them with just what his microbots could do. He even made figures of a cat, a raccoon and a dog with the microbots. But what made Tadashi prouder of his little brother was the fact he refused to sale his creation to Alistair Krei. He knew Krei would just bastard his brother's creation. Professor Callaghan seemed to feel the same way, disgust in his tone as he tried to get Krei to back off.

But everything ended well and Hiro had his ticket to college, where that big brain of his be used for the greatest good.

After they left the exhibition hall, Hiro pulled himself away away from the group to have a private talk with his ayakashi friends, after all he does not want anyone thinks he's crazy for 'talking alone'.

"Dude, that was so awesome! Especially in the part you pulled out the raccoon and the cats figures!" exclaimed Rocket very excited, wagging his tail,

Meeko as also exited, juts like his brother, wagging his tail very happy.

"Thanks guys, I would not make this fair without you and big brother." Hiro said as he hugged the raccoon brothers.

"Wahh, you will make us cry." Rocket and Meeko hugged Hiro back, with a big grim in their faces.

"Berlioz, join the group... Berlioz?"

Hiro looked confused. Berlioz only looked at the direction of the exhibition hall. His eyes were serious. Hiro saw this look before dozen of times; Its when the nekomata feels dark intention of people. Berlioz being a nekomata- a sprit of revenge, he could feel pretty easy dark intentions in people. Berlioz was the one who helped Hiro in a case of a pedophile teacher who was sexual assaulting his male students, which Hiro almost become a victim himself at the time of elementary school.

"Hiro... there's something very off with that man, Professor Callaghan." Berlioz said in a very serious voice " something vengeful."

Hiro and Tadashi were on a bridge for a personal talk. Tadashi was smiling all time

"Seriously, good job, little bro" Tadashi grinned,

Hiro looked shyly at that.

"Hey, Tadashi, I wanna thank you," Hiro said shyly, " I mean, thanks for…you know… for not giving up on me"

"Anything baby brother. And welcome to the school nerd...nerd." a snicker at that.

Then, Hiro remembered Berlioz's words about Professor Gallaghan. He mentioned he felt something odd, very vengeful on the professor. And Berlioz is never wrong when it comes people's dark nature.

" Hey Tadashi...about Professor Callaghan..." Hiro started

Tadashi looked at him with a smile in his face. Starting at his eyes. Hiro gulped

"I can't wait to watch his classes!" Hiro shouted, smiling very embarrassed.

Tadashi smiled. He mentioned that Professor Gallaghan's classes were the best ones at SFIT. Then, they heard a small beeps. Tadashi took his cellphone and read the message.

"Ah, go ahead to met Aunt Cass. I need to go back to the exhibition hall for a bit", he said as he started walking away.

"Sure, be back soon."

As soon Tadashi was out of the sight, Hiros hissed and cursed himself to not being honest to his brother about Professor Callaghan, calling himself an an idiot several times.

"Yeah, you're an Idiot, Hiro..."

Hiro didn't need to turn around who called him idiot.

"You guys were watching the whole thing, right?"

"Of Course, dude!" Rocket scoffed " And what was your problem bro? Why did you resist telling to your brother about Professor Callaghan?!

Now Hiro turned around to face Rocket, Meeko and Berlioz

"I don't know, maybe because he's my brother's idol and master of life, the guy who made him who he is today?" Hiro said sarcastically to his ayakashi friends.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Hiro." Berlioz said in a very serious tone, swinging his double tails slowly. "Did you forget about that teacher back at elementary school?"

Hiro became quitted when Berlioz mentioned his teacher back at the elementary school. At first Hiro trusted the male teacher since he seemed to understand Hiro, unlike anyone else at school. He didn't believe Berlioz at first because Hiro felt the teacher was a trusty person. That almost destroyed their friendship. But Berlioz kept his loyalty and saved Hiro being molested by the same teacher, using their over soul for the first time. After this incident, Hiro started to trust completely Berlioz's instincts with people's intention.

"I trust you, Berlioz, but I am afraid that Tadashi will not believe me in one of us. My brother do not trust you at all, especially, you Berlioz, you know, for being a nekomata." Hiro said as he took Berlioz to his arms, touching his forehead into his. " We need some evidence first before saying anything."

"Hiro..." Berlioz whispered

Then, heard distant screaming. They stared as they saw clusters of people running and what seemed like smoke in the distance.

"The exhibition hall's on fire!" they heard someone yell.

The ayakashi looked at Hiro, who was staring at the smoke in horror.

"Tadashi!"

He started to run where the smoke came from. Rocket, Meeko and Berlioz rushed after Hiro.

Finally, the exhibition hall was in his line of sight. And Hiro froze in place. It was the inferno itself. The orange flames seemed to completely envelop the building. Despite how far away he was standing, iro could still feel the intense heat.

"Professor Callaghan's still inside! a woman yelled.

Hiro gritted his teeth as he raced forward, determined to dive through those flames and search, no matter how much he was burned, until he found Tadashi. All its matter is his older , suddenly, Hiro was being held back by a few pairs of furred arms and two furred tails.

"Let me go!" Hiro yelled, struggling against the ayakashi people holding him back.

"Are you crazy dude?!" Rocket shouted, "It's too dangerous!"

"Hiro, we can also feel the heat! That fire is not natural!" shouted Berlioz, helping the raccoon brothers holding Hiro back

"I don't care!" Hiro shouted, " I need save Tadashi!"

BOOM!

An explosion ripped through the exhibition hall, the force of the blast throwing Hiro back several feet before he slammed hard into the ground, his head hitting the concrete.

Before he could loose his conscious, he could hear a roar of an angry beast.

End of the chapter

I know the chapter was very short but it was focused the fire at the exhibition hall. The only difference that Berlioz felt something odd in Professor Callaghan and the fire is not Natural, since Berlioz, Meeko and Rocket felt the heat. What could that mean? Wait and find out!


	5. Baymax meets the ayakashi

Ayakashi

Chapter 4- Baymax meets the ayakashi

It has been several weeks since the fire at SFIT and the death of Tadashi and Professor Callaghan. After the funeral service, Hiro locked himself to his room, away from everybody. He even placed paper seals and salt on the doors and windows to prevent his ayakashi friends from coming in. He just wanted to be alone.

Depression hit Hiro hard, he didn't go out, his room is always dark, and he barely ate anything at all. Everyone worried about the boy.

Hiro started blankly at the window, ignoring the dinner that his aunt had brought. All he wanted was to see his brother, even if it was his ghost, but no one from the other side had seen his ghost yet.

"You should eat, brat," a powerful, very annoyed, male voice commented.

Hiro didn't have to turn around to see the owner of the voice. He knew him very well.

"Heh, how ironic. A shinigami, a god of death, giving advice to a person so they can live," Hiro said, sarcastically. "I thought my seals would keep you guys out."

"Brat, these seals only works on ayakashi. Not on shinigami like myself."

Hiro sighted in frustration. All he wanted was to be alone and not to be annoyed by anyone. He turned around and frowned at his nocturnal visitor.

"What are you doing here, Hades-sama?"

Hades was a shinigami and in a good terms with Hiro since he was a child. Hiro never viewed the god of death as a bad guy, only a guy who needs to do his job. The young boy was almost traumatized when the big guy hugged him with a waterfall of tears and blue flames around him while shouting someone finally understood he was not a bad guy like most of the people usually view him. Marian had to beat him to make sure her boy didn't become too traumatized because of the shinigami.

"Everybody at the spa is wondering when you get out from this hole you call a bedroom." Hades said as he lit a cigar with a fire in his finger. He puffed a smoke out of his mouth while looking at the bot with a bored expression on his face, "and they asked me-which, may I remind you, I am a very busy guy- to see you if you're doing well and eating."

But Hiro didn't believe in the shinigami's words. He remembered Hades told him once that he would only visit him when his time in the living world ran out.

"Marian-san threatened you, didn't she?"

There was a pregnant silent filling the room before Hades nodded to him, in defeat. Hiro muttered, "I knew it." As long he remembered, Hiro knew everybody at the spa and in the spirit plain in general were very afraid of Marian. He didn't see the reason why, since she always had treated him like he was her own kit. Of course, she was very protective of him, like a mother hen, but he didn't see any real reason for everyone, and I mean everyone, to be very terrified of that gentle kitsune who became his second mother figure.

"Brat, if you had saw her when she is truly angry like we did, you would also be terrified of her," Hades explained, frowning, "believe, it's not a pretty sight. Especially 50 years ago, when she lost her kit and almost destroyed the city. And do you have any idea how troublesome was to guide over 5,000 souls to the underworld? I didn't sleep for three months."

Hiro blinked. He remembered that 50 years ago, a big earthquake destroyed half of San Fransokyo, killing thousands of people that time. And he had no idea that Marian and Robin had a kit before.

"Speaking in souls, Hades-sama, my brother... Tadashi's spirit" Hiro started as he didn't looked at the god of death in the eyes.

Hades sighted in frustration. He knew he had to talk about Hiro's brother's soul in some point. He knew this would break the kid's heart more than it already had been, but Hades knew the young boy needed to know about the situation involving his brother's spirit.

"Look, kid, I won't lie to you, that fire was caused by an ayakashi. And fire made by ayaksahi doesn't only burns physical bodies, but also burns souls and spirits. I am sorry to say this, but it most likely your brother's soul was burned along with that guy in that building. That's why none of us could find his ghost yet."

Hiro felt his world was being torn apart again. He wanted everything to just be a big nightmare and wake up to see his brother again. Hiro's eyes widen in surprise as Hades warped his arms around him. He even petted his head.

"Kid, just be strong. Don't forget you have friends in this world and in the next world. They will be always there for you when you them need most." Hades said softly

With that, Hades vanished in the air, leaving Hiro alone in his room again. Hiro looked at Tadashi's cap and picked it. He hugged it tightly.

"Tadashi-nii..." he cried again.

...

Berlioz was on the top of a roof on building close to the Lucky Cat Café. The little nekomata saw everything trough the window. He wished he could be with Hiro, comforting him in this sad time. Berlioz wanted to tell him he will be always be there for him but he couldn't because of the seals, which were making everyone stay out from his room.

"The kid still haven't' had left his room?" a voice asked.

The huge figure sat next to the black nekomata.

"No Monsieur Hudson. He's not even eating. I'm worried about his heart." Berlioz said, sadly.

Hudson was a huge and old tan gargoyle with long white hair and golden webbing in his wings. His yellow left eye had been blinded in a fight with an enemy. His remaining eye is brown. The elderly gargoyle was like a grandfather figure to Hiro and a mentor to Berlioz.

"Just give him some time, Berlioz. The kid will come around when the time is right. I know this because I was in his shoes once." Hudson said, petting Berlioz's head "And where are the raccoon brothers? It'ss rare not seeing you without them."

Berlioz frowned and explained Rocket and Meeko were investigating the cause of the fire at SFIT. They said they felt something odd and familiar, but they didn't say anything else to him. Berlioz was not happy with the raccoon brothers at the moment because he felt they needed to be with Hiro and not investigating the fire.

...

The next morning, everything was the same to Hiro. He woke up by himself, no Tadashi to wake him up and scold him. He was looking at his Megabot and then his letter from the university. He really wanted to go to the SFIT, but whitout Tadashi, he saw no point going there anymore. When he picked his Megabot, a piece had happen right in his foot.

"Ow!" he shouted, jumping onto his good foot for a bit as he waited for the pain to die down.

A beep followed by the sound of something inflating filled the room. Hiro was confused for a second before he saw a certain giant marshmellow in Tadashi's side of the room.

Baymax was trying to maneuver through the tight space he was in to get to where Hiro was, knocking over several books in the process.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax greeted once he made it to Hiro.

"Eer... hey Baymax, I didn't know you were still active." Honestly, he had completely forgotten about Baymax in the past weeks.

"I heard the sound of your distress," Baymax said. A screen of ten faces appeared on Baymax's chest, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero? I am really fine, don't worry about it." Hiro did not want deal with him at the moment. "You can go now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax asked, bending to touch Hiro foot.

Hiro tried to push Baymax away.

"No need, I fine... waah!'

Then, Hiro lost his balance and fell into the small space between his desk and bed.

"You have fallen," Baymax simply stated.

"You think...?"

Baymax bent over and took Hiro in his arms. The young boy was embarassed when the nurse robot mentioned something about crying being good. Hiro was in his feet, glaring at the robot when he mentioned he would scan him for injuries. But of course, the robot ignored the boy's protests.

"You sustain no injuries, however, you appear to be experiencing mood swings, particularly anger and sadness. Diagnostic: puberty." Baymax said as if it as the great discovery in the world.

Hiro blushed very embarrassed.

"_Tadashi! What the hell have you programed into your nurse robot?!"_ Hiro cried out in his mind.

And Hiro didn't want to hear what puberty did, especially in the areas were hair may grow. Hiro was trying to force Baymax to go back to his charging unit but lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"This not my day..." Hiro muttered, darky.

Then, he noticed something was moving in his hoodie, under his bed. He took the jacket out and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a single microbot.

"A microbot? Why is it moving? It doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty is also a phase of confusing. Its a phase from childhoood to manhood."

Hiro choose to ignore this one, only looking at his Microbot. He placed his small invention in a petri dish and placed it on the table.

"It seems to want to go somewhere." Baymax said, looking the Microbot in his hands

Hiro didn't look up at Baymax's comment. He only focused on his Megabot.

"It must be broken," Hiro mumbled, "It can't move without the neural cranium transmitter."

"Hiro..." Baymax's voice called from behind him, "This tiny robot appears to want to go outside."

"Why don't you find out where it wants to go, then?" Hiro suggested sarcastically, not taking his eyes off his Megabot.

"Will that improve your mood swings?" Baymax questioned.

"Sure, Baymax, go ahead" Hiro answered, still not looking at Baymax.

It was silent for several moments. Not that Hiro minded…until he heard a sound downstairs. He turned around very slowly, daring not to believe it; Baymax wasn't there.

"Oh no," he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no!"

He raced over to the window and pulled back the shades.

Baymax was heading down the street, staring at the petri dish in his hand, not minding at all as cars skidded around him.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Hiro cried as he raced for the door.

On the top of the roof of a building, the Raccoon brothers quivered in fear as Berlioz glared at them, demanding for answers about the fire. The raccoons could feel the cat's demoniac energy around him as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Hiro is in depression and I could not even be there to comfort him while you two... why are you investigating the fire when Hiro needed us most?"

An angry nekomata was never a good thing, but, from Rocket's point of view, it was nothing compared to Marian's wrath. Rocket explained to the cat in that night, he and his brother felt a very familiar yoki (ayakashi energy) in the fire, which was why they went there to investigate because it not only involves them, but Robin and Marian as well. Before the nekomata could ask more questions, they heard several cars honking. They looked down and saw a robot heading down the street, staring at something in his hand, not minding at all as cars skidded around him.

"Is that a giant walking marshmallow?" Rocket asked, confused.

"Baymax!"

The trio gasped in surprise when they saw Hiro following the odd white robot.

"Hiro!" they exclaimed together.

...

"Baymax!" Hiro called out.

After climbing over random debris and taking a few twists and turns, Hiro came upon a large warehouse. It looked old and rundown, definitely abandoned. And Baymax was standing in front of the door.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled angrily as he stomped over to the bot. "Are you crazy! What the heck are you doing?!"

"I have found where your tiny robot wanted go to." Baymax answered simply.

That annoyed Hiro to no end

"I told you! It's broken! Thre's no way..."

Hiro voice died down as he saw the microbot bumping against the edge of the petri dish, pointing towards the door. He moved the dish to the left and to the right, but the little bot remained pointed at the door. Hiro glanced at the locked entrance to the abandoned warehouse.

"What's going on here?" Hiro asked confused.

"Hiro!"

Hiro turned around and saw Berlioz, Rocket and Meeko running towards him. Berlioz jumped to Hiro's arm. He cried as he nuzzled into his chest.

"Hiro, don't you ever dare to do this again! Don't shut us out! We're your friends!" exclaimed Berlioz, crying.

Hiro hugged the cat back. He felt bad for leaving his friends out like this. Everyone at the SPA must have been worried sick about him too.

"Sorry guys, I must have worried you all."

"You have!" Rocket exclaimed, "and what the heck is that thing?" He pointed to the white robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax greeted to the raccoon, " I am quite confused. My scans indicate that you have no pulse, no vital signals and very low body temperature. Diagnosis: you're dead."

That made everyone's jaw dropped in pure shock. Could Baymax see the Ayakashi? Then, Hiro remembered Marian had told him once that machines, especially cameras, could see and hear ayakashi's presence. Baymax had optics and hearing sensors so, somehow, he could see and hear the ayakashi's presence no problem.

"Anyway, sorry for worrying you all, but something is very off here." Hiro said, placing Berlioz in the floor. "Rocket, can you unlock this padlock?"

"Ah, very easy!" he smirked

But when he touched the padlock, Rocket cried out in pain, as he felt his body being electrocuted by some kind of electric chain. He cried out as he sent flying, hitting the near by boxes.

"Rocket!" everyone, except for Baymax exclaimed, worried.

Hiro and Meeko rushed to Rocket. Hiro was relieved when he saw Rocket was ok, but the raccoon was angry about being electrocuted. Hiro went over to the padlock and touch it. He didn't feel anything. Then, he noticed a strange symbol on the padlock.

"A seal...?"

Hiro now was confused. Why was there a seal on the padlock to an abandoned warehouse? Hiro frowned. He had to find out.

End of the chapter

Aha! Now Baymax meets the ayakashi trio and looks like he can see them! No worries, there will be a lot of iteration between Baymax and the ayakashi.

Disney Ayakashi

Hades- Shinigami/ god of death ( Hercules)

Hudson- gargoyle ( gargoyles Tv series)


	6. The Man in the Kabuki Mask

Ayakashi

chapter 5- The Man in The Kabuki Mask.

Hiro still didn't understand why the microbot was moving and why the padlock had a seal which ayakashi could not touch. What he did know was that all the answers were inside of the abandoned warehouse.

"Please, exercise caution. A fall from this height could result in great bodily harm."

"I know, Baymax, just let me concentrate or I really will fall."

Hiro had a hard time keeping his balance as he climbed on top of Baymax in order to get at the open window of the rundown warehouse. After some difficulty, he was finally in.

"Hiro, just be careful!" exclaimed Berlioz outside.

"No worries , guys. I won't take long." Hiro said through the window.

Hiro got up and started to look his surroundings. The warehouse was much bigger on the inside than he had expected. It was practically pitch black, save for the bare minimum of light seeping in through cracks in the other windows and a couple of holes in the roof. Rusted, forgotten machinery lined the walls or hung from the ceiling. Hiro frowned when he saw everything was covered by paper seals.

"Not only the padlock, but the walls and the the roof have seals as well." he muttered.

So, the warehouse was meant to keep ayakashi out. But for what? Hiro couldn't understand why, there was nothing special in the warehouse and he didn't feel any ayakshi presence inside either.

Crash!

"Eeeks"! Hiro yelped as he spun around.

"Oh no…" Baymax stated, wedged tightly in the small window.

"Ugh, Baymax…" Hiro groaned as he relaxed, his heart still hammering, "You're stuck there pretty tight, huh? And why are you here?"

"Your cat and raccoon friends were worried and asked me to follow you since I am not like them." Baymax responded, "Please excuse me while I let out some air."

As Baymax proceeded to do just that, loudly, Hiro glanced around nervously.

" _Nii-san, what were you thinking when you built Baymax?"_ Hiro cried in his mind.

Once Baymax was done, Hiro pulled the robot inside.

"Please make sure to watch your step, Hiro," Baymax said as Hiro made his way down the stairs.

Hiro pulled out the petri dish containing the microbot from his pocket. The tiny bot was still wriggling about in there, pointing towards the other end of the warehouse.

"What's going on here?" Hiro asked to himself as he pocketed the petri dish and slowly made his way through the room, flinching at the slightest of noises.

He peeked around a corner and saw something moving behind a screen, although other than a slight shadow, it was impossible to see anything from where he stood. Hiro gulped and cautiously approached the screened off area, picking up a broom just in case.

His heart hammered and he felt beads of sweat trail down from his forehead as he reached the screen and looked closer.

It was still extremely difficult to see anything properly, but the shadow he had seen earlier looked to be some kind of mechanical arm. It beeped and whirred as it moved this way and that. A sound to his right caught Hiro's attention. Slowly, he started to head in the direction of the strange noise.

A conveyor belt…and a large barrel was at the end of it. Hiro went where the barrel was.

"Wha…?" Hiro gasped as he got close, "…No way…"

Microbots. Tons and tons of them. But it wasn't possible. All of his microbots had been destroyed in the fire.

"My microbots…?" Hiro picked up a handful of the bots from the barrel. They looked exactly like the one going wild in his pocket, "I don't understand…"

Hiro looked up to see dozens of similar barrels. All of them filled to the brim with the tiny robots. Hiro dropped the bots he had been holding as he took several shaky steps backward.

Someone was building more his invention and now had thousands upon thousands of them. But how could that someone have gotten the microbots? He looked at his right and saw a panel white papers and data. And he noticed a strange bird symbol in there.

"Hiro?"

"Aah!" Hiro screeched as he turned around, nearly falling in the process. He saw a familiar giant marshmallow bot before him, "Baymax! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I am equipped me with defibrillators," Baymax rubbed his hands together and reached them towards Hiro, "Clear."

"Whoa, no! It's an expression!" Hiro shouted, letting out a sigh of relief when Baymax put his hands down. "You need a program about expressions, buddy."

Then, he heard a very familiar noise that had frightened him. He turned around and saw thousands of microbots moving.

"Oh no," Baymax stated as the wave of microbots suddenly took aim at him and Hiro.

"Run!" Hiro yelled as he sprinted away. It took a couple seconds before he realized Baymax's squeaking movements were too far behind him. He paused and turned to see Baymax quite a distance behind him, "Baymax, c'mon!"

"I am not fast," Baymax noted.

With a groan of frustration, he raced back and grabbed Baymax's arm, practically dragging the bot away.

"No kidding!"

The swarm of microbots nipped at their heels. When the pair would go one direction, they would swamp the exit, forcing the pair to spin and swerve and duck and squeeze their way around the warehouse. As Hiro shoved Baymax through a narrow hall, he started to rant.

"Tadashi! I knew you were not smart as me but this is ridiculous! Why didn't you make him fast!"

Outside Berlioz , Rocket and Meeko could hear everything. Their faces showed a expression of terror.

"Hiro!"

Berlioz rushed to the locked gate and started to hit it with his small body. Even with the seals hurting him, he would not let Hiro facing the danger alone!

"Berlioz, get out the way!" Rocket shouted.

Berlioz turned his head and saw Meeko had become a bazooka in Rocket's hands. Rocket appointed Meeko-bazooka and fired.

Boom!

But to their horror, the blast didn't do anything to the gate. Berlioz looked horrified, he was scared that something inside of the warehouse may hurt his friend.

As they got closer to the window, Hiro saw Baymax looking to the side. Despite his panic, the 14 old followed the bot's gaze and nearly fell forward.

There was a tall figure, dressed in black from head to to, except for the kabuki mask with red and black markings and piercing yellow eyes covering the figure's face. But what made Hiro shiver, he could see a shadow of a four tailed beast behind of the kabuki figure.

"What the...?"

The kabuki mask raised an arm and a wave of microbots rose up.

The scene distracted Hiro enough that he and Baymax crashed into the window. Hiro grunted and groaned as he attempted to get Baymax through, the microbots getting closer and closer with every second.

"Alright, brace yourself, buddy!" Hiro warned as he took a few steps back and ran at Baymax.

The running start worked and sent Baymax flying out the window…and Hiro was right behind him.

"Hiro!" Hiro could hear Berlioz and Rocket shouting, horrified.

Hiro shut his eyes, bracing for impact, when he felt a pair of soft arms encircle him. Baymax maneuvered them so that he hit the ground first, Hiro safely bouncing off him and rolling away safely.

"Hiro! Are you alright?" shouted Berlioz.

"Dude! What's going on here?!" shouted Rocket.

"I will explain later! Lets get out here!"

Grabbing Baymax's hand, Hiro sprinted far, far away from the nightmare warehouse, along with his ayakashi friends. But he could still hear a beastly roar, a very familiar roar.

At the police station, Hiro reported what had happened at the warehouse to a police officer. And of course, he was not very sucessfull.

"Let's get this straight, you say a man in a kabuki mask attack you and this balloon man with an army of mini robots, right?"

"It's microbots!" Hiro exclaimed, showing his microbot, "he used a neuro-cranial transmitter to control thousand of them!"

But the officer still didn't see to believe him.

"Dude, I don't think this is going to work..." Rocket muttered

Hiro could not respond because, in the police station, Hiro was the only one who could see spirits of talking animals and he didn't wish to be seen as a lunatic.

"Hiro, don't you think it would be better if you let Baymax explain things?" Berlioz asked, on Hiro's shoulder. "He may have better chance to make the officer believe us."

Hiro agreed with the idea.

"Baymax! Please, explain what happened!"

"Yes, Mr. Officer, the thing is that we..."

"Baymax? Are you alright?" Hiro asked as Baymax's voice started sounding odd, the bot twisting and turning strangely.

"Low battery… "Baymax said in a very deep tone.

As the robot started to act up, the ayakashi noticed he was acting almost like a...

"I'm healthcare!" Baymax exclaimed, "Your per-personal…Baymax robot… Scaned, I don' care! I can see dead raccoonc and cat!"

Yep, the robot was acting like a drunk person. And that was not helping the situation.

"Err... he's acting like Uncle Friar Tuck on New Year's Eve." Rocket commented.

Hiro groaned. He remembered last New Year's Eve, Friar Tuck was so drunk that Marian almost lost her cool and was forced to lock him up the basement so as to not bother everyone else at the spa. And Baymax was acting just like that old drunk Tanuki.

"Kid, how about you call your parents to get them down here?" the officer asked, turning around to grab a piece of a paper.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed

"You just need fill this paper and..." the officer stopped when he noticed Hiro and Baymax had ran off.

The return trip home was a quiet a challenge with Baymax in drunk mode. Luckily, Hiro had help of Berlioz, Rocket and Meeko, so they could get home safely. The problem now was his dear Aunt Cass.

Hiro had asked to Berlioz to see where his aunt was before they entered his house. When the nekomata returned, he found out his aunt was at the kitchen, just like he had suspected. They slowly went inside, Hiro turning to face Baymax.

"Okay, Baymax," he whispered as he shut the door behind them, "If Aunt Cass asks, we were at school all day."

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax squealed.

"Shh!" Hiro hissed, looking around nervously, "Aunt Cass will freak out if you say that!"

"This is never going to work..." muttered Berlioz, not liking the situation at all.

Hiro quickly realized that a Baymax on low battery would not be subtle in any way. His best bet would be to sneak the robot back to his room. Then, he got an idea.

Hiro, are you home?"

"Yep, here I am!" Hiro greeted as he reached the top of the stairs, his voice squeaking.

But this Hiro had raccoon ears on the top of his head and a raccoon tail. That's right people, it was Rocket disguised as Hiro. Since Aunt Cass do not have any spiritual powers, she couldn't see his ears and tail. She only saw her dearest nephew.

"There's my college man!" Aunt Cass giggled, looking over at him fondly, "Oh, honey, I wanna hear all about your day. We can talk it over my super spicy wings!"

"Let me help you!" Rocket-Hiro said, quickly going to the kitchen, making sure Aunt Cass doesn't see the stairway, "You do so much for me, just let me help you a little bit!"

" Waah, you so sweet!" Aunt Cass giggled, totally clueless about the real Hiro, Berlioz and Meeko shoving Baymax up the stairs before she turned around. "I am so happy you are feeling better."

Rocket let out a sight of relief when he saw Hiro, his brother and Berlioz finally making it upstairs with Baymax without Aunt noticing anything.

"So Aunt Cass, how was your day?"

When Rocket finally went to Hiro's room, he saw Baymax already in the charging station. Hiro was laying down on his bed, exhausted, which he couldn't blame him. Rocket brought hot wings for everyone. Hiro thanked the raccoon (who returned to his true form) for the support.

"Now dude, can you tell us exactly what happened. I know you told everything at the police station but who is that kabuki guy, exactly?" Rocked asked, while eating a piece of hot wing.

"I am not sure," Hiro admited, "He was using my microbots and..."

Then, he remembered the paper seals over the warehouse and the shadow of the 4 tailed beast. Its roar was similar to the one he had heard at the Exhibition Hall's Fire. Hiro's eyes widened as he suspected something very important. He quickly went over to his desk and took out a deck of cards from a drawer. He shuffled the cards and placed 9 cards on the table. The ayakashi and Baymax, now fully recharged, looked at him with curious eyes.

"Oh, powerful zodiac cards," Hiro chanted as he closed his eyes. The cards gave a small glow, "show me the truth of the situation before me."

When the glowing faded, Hiro opened his eyes and turned over the first card. The card had a picture of a tiger. Hiro frowned at this.

"What is he doing?" Baymax asked, curious.

"He's doing a small fortune telling. A ghost of a Romani girl named Esmeralda gave him a deck of cards based on the western and eastern zodiac signs for simple but useful fortune telling." Berlioz explained to Baymax.

"The Tiger..." Hiro muttered as he showed to his friends the card, "that means the danger is closer than we think. Tigers usually attacks their prey from behind. It's the card that warns us the danger is coming, danger which we have no idea we're in before it's too late."

Then, he turned over 3 cards at once. The first showed a picture of identical twins, the second one, a crab and the third, a scorpion.

"Gemini, Cancer and Scorpio?" Hiro looked confused, "these cards are associated with the kabuki guy, but how?"

"What do you mean?" Baymax asked.

Hiro appointed fist to gemini card "Gemini; it's a card that can represent two individuals or a person with two faces- good and evil." Next, he appointed to the crab card "Cancer, associated with the Cancer Constellation, which is the gates to the world of death from the eastern mythos. That means someone died or become lost. The card represents loss." And finally, he appointed to the scorpion card, "And last is Scorpio, the symbol of revenge. Someone wants revenge."

Everybody, except for Baymax, frowned at this. They had no idea what the cards were suppose to mean. Then, Hiro turned the last card from his reading. It showed a picture of two fishes.

"Pieces, the card of bonds." Hiro muttered. "bonds with who?"

Then, he remembered the shadow of the 4 tailed beast. He slammed the table as he started to think over and over again. He did not want believe it, but it was the only possible explication.

"Hiro...?"

"Guys, I think we're may dealing with a tamer." Hiro said in a serious voice.

Except for Baymax, the ayakashi's faces were in shock and terror. Seeing Baymax was confused, Berlioz explained, "There' are four types of people who can see and hear ayakashi. First is the civilian type: they can see ghosts and other types of spirits but they do not have any special abilities to deal with them. They usually ignore the ayakashi and ghosts existence so as to not drive themselves crazy.

"The second is the Whisperer type. Whisperers are people who have abilities to calm down ayakashi and ghosts, making sure they move on. They are the type of people who easily can befriend any spirit.

"The third is the Tamer Type. Tamers are people who use ayakashi and other ghosts abilities on themselves; to fight against other spirits or tamers.

"The last one is the Slayer type. Slayers are the most dangerous ones, as they use their abilities to slay ayakashi.

"Hiro here is a Whisperer and Tamer type. He can befriend any ayakashi with good heart and some of them even gave their names to him as a proof of friendship and trust. Hiro can call us wherever he is using his book of friends." Berlioz explained, showing to Baymax the notebook. "See? Even mine, Rocket and Meeko's names are in this notebook."

Baymax took the notebook and started to look through its pages. Baymax got confused when he saw the writhing. It was nothing he had seen before. He could not determined which language the letters were written in. Then, Baymax saw Tadashi's cap on the bed.

"Tadashi."

Startled, Hiro looked at the cap on the bed. Hiro explained to Baymax about the fire and how Tadashi was not withe them anymore. Then, he remember an ayakashi had caused the fire. It was the same one he saw at the warehouse and the same one who was with the man in the kabuki mask.

"We've gotta catch that guy."

The robot blinked as if considering it. "Will apprehending him improve your mental state?"

"You bet," Hiro smirked.

Rocket and Meeko do not like the idea on bit, But Berlioz understood Hiro's feeling for revenge and he would give him all the support he needed. After all, he's a nekomata, the spirit of revenge.

"Hiro, I will support you," Berlioz said to his human friend, "but if that guy is a tamer, he may be more powerful and experienced than you. We have to do this carefully."

"I know," Hiro said while looking at Baymax, "that's why we need give Batmax a few upgrades. Tamers usually can't fight against technology."

They all looked confused.

In the garage, Hiro was downloading martial arts moves for Baymax to use for defense and offense while the young genius was making designs for his armor.

While Hiro was busy with the armor and Berlioz giving him suggestions, Rocket smirked as he looked at his brother.

"Hey baby brother, can you transform into a memory chip?"

Meeko looked confused at his brother. What was he planning?

"You want help Hiro, right? I just want to try something that may help to keep Hiro safe and help catch that Kabuki man. Just transform into a memory chip."

Meeko was not sure, but he still transformed into a memory chip. Meeko chip's form was a grey chip with a picture of a raccoon tail. Rocket took Meeko's chip form and looked at Baymax.

"Hey Baymax, I wanna try something."

Rocket hopped onto Baymax shoulder and opened his access port, revealing the green chip with Tadashi's name on it. He inserted Meeko's chip and closed Baymax's port. Rocket then hopped down from Baymax shoulder as the robot started to make weird noises and quivering.

Hiro and Berlioz quickly turned around and saw Baymax quivering and making strange noises.

"Rocket, what the heck did you do?!" Hiro was now on his feet and looked at the nurse robot. Rocked told him he made Meeko to transform into a chip and inserted his brother into Baymax.

PUF

To everyone shock and surprise, Baymax was alright, just wear a raccoon outfit, similar to the tanuki suit from Super Mario bros.

"Eer... this is interesting." Rocket muttered, not expecting this result.

Baymax looked at himself in the raccoon suit. He watched his tail, curious as to what the extra appendage did. However, unlike Mario's tanuki suit, it didn't make Baymax to fly.

"This is interesting," Baymax stated. "I look more cute and huggable. I may look like a better healthcare companion in this outfit."

But Hiro didn't see this way.

"Baymax, I think people will freak out with you dressing as a raccoon!" Then, he thought for a moment; if Meeko was a chip and Baymax was in a raccoon suit, there was a possibility the robot had Meeko's shape-shifting abilities. "Ok Baymax, try to transform into something."

"Transform into something?" the robot questioned, curious as to what Hiro meant.

"Yeah, it can be anything. You have Meeko inside of you, I think you may have his shape-shifting abilities. Just try to use his abilities."

Baymax though for a moment before he did a hand sign. The same sign that Meeko did before he transformed into something.

PUF

When the smoke cleaned out, Hiro simple freaked out. The reason? Baymax had became a very attractive woman with long white hair and was wearing a white bikini. Everybody's jaw dropped in shock.

"I've just transformed into a woman from a body anatomy book in my system." Baymax said, still keeping his robotic voice. "Shape-shifting may help me to explain how human body works. Hum.. I didn't know a female human breasts can be this soft." Baymax hummed as he touched his 'breasts.'

Hiro was so socked that all of the blood in his body rushed to his head and the prodigious teenager collapsed with a severe nose bleed. Berlioz yelped and used a magazine as a makeshift fan to cool off his friend. Baymax looked at Hiro.

" In puberty, it is normal for young boys like Hiro to react like this when they see an attractive woman." Baymax explained to the ayakashi.

Everybody groaned.

"You think?" Berlioz muttered darkly as he frowned at Rocket.

"What?" Rocked asked "At least the experiment was a success! Not in the way like I had expected, but still a success!"

That earned Rocked a double tail whip from Berlioz on the top of his head.

End of the chapter.

What do you think about the chapter? I admit I had difficulties on writing the scene of the warehouse, but I think I did well.

And what do you think Baymax as a tanuki? I got that idea while my husband was playing Super Mario Bros 3. ^^

Please, leave you review. Suggestions are welcome.

Disney Ayakashi

Esmeralda – ghost (Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Frier Tuck – tanuki ( Robin Hood)


	7. SFIT gang meets the ayakashi

Ayakashi

Chapter6- SFIT gang meets the ayakashi

Hiro was having a bad and very freaky Friday since he found a microbot in his hoodie. First, he found a guy, mostly likely is a person with an ayakashi as a partner who stole his microbots. Then, without knowing, Baymax called Tadashi's friends while they were going to the bay, following his microbot. Now, they were in a crazy and deadly chase in Wasabi's car while running away from the kabuki guy, with poor Baymax stuck on the roof, looking around and seeming as clueless as ever.

The mad chase throughout the better part of the city ends unceremoniously when Hiro finally had enough and summoned one of his ayakashi friends, Lighting McQueen- a spirit racing car and slammed his hitotama into Wasabi's car. Everybody cried out when the car suddenly transformed into a racing car and ran off from the swarm of microbots in a very high speed.

The Kabuki man only watched, at a distance, as the car was running off, going out of his sight.

"Heh, the kid has some real talent after all," the Kabuki man muttered. Then a shadow appeared behind him.

"You know master, if you had taken him in, he might have become greater than you, when he reaches your age."

"Maybe someday, if he does not figure out who I am and we finally get our revenge, I will be gladly teach him in the ways of exorcism and spiritual arts, unlike that man." Then, the kabuki man turned around along with the microbots. "Lets go, my old friend. We have a lot of things to do."

"Yes, master."

When the chase was finally over, the gang freaked out after they get out from the car and they saw a red racing car with eyes, yes, I said eyes, and looking at them with a big smile on his face. Can cars smile?

Hiro didn't mind at all. He only petted the car.

"Thanks, Lighting. You're a saver." Hiro said, thanking the car.

"No problem, buddy, I am actually happy to see you out of your room and you summoning me," the car said to Hiro, " everybody at the spa are very worried about you, especially Marian. You're her boy after all."

Hiro gave a guilty face. He knew he made everyone worried, especially his friends at the SPA. He didn't mean to do it but Tadashi's death was very hard on him.

"Hey Hiro, when you get 100% well, Herbie and I will do a race to celebrate your recovery," Lighting smiled, "remember, you're not alone. You have friends here and from the other side."

With that, Lighting glowed and became a red fire ball. He went to the opposite direction to return to the spirit world. Wasabi's car returned into its original shape. Hiro looked at his friends who had a blank look on their faces. They still couldn't believe what they saw.

"Err... I think I owe you an explication..." Hiro said,his friends still had the blanked faces. "But first, we need a safe place to talk."

Fred was the first to talk.

"I know a place!"

"Fred, where are we?" Gogo demands, her already nonexistent patience fraying rapidly.

Fred had said not a word more since his initial announcement, save to vocally direct them every now and then. They had been walking for quite some time, and they were all still confused about the talking car thing. Fred continued to march on forward, and turned to walk determinably up the stone steps to what looked to be a large mansion.

"…Fred, what do you think you're doing?"

The venom in her voice is clear, and the others subconsciously back away a step or two as she tightens her arms and fists in preparation.

Oblivious to the very real possibility of getting into an 'altercation' with his smaller friend, he simply grins and spreads his arms to gesture around him on the doorstep.

"Oh! Welcome to mi casa — that's French for front door!"

"…It really isn't," Honey Lemon supplies, smiling nervously

"Fred, enough with the jokes, you aren't helping!—"

Gogo is stopped in her tracks by the door opening to reveal a posh butler, one who seems perfectly unsurprised to see them. He turns to Fred and bows slightly.

"Welcome home, Master Frederich."

"Heathcliff, my man!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Gogo mutters as the large doors open to Fred's room.

Everyone was kinda shocked to see Fred's room filled with posters, action figures, comics and manga. It would be the dream room of any comic nerd or otaku. Hiro explained about his gift to see and hear ayakashi since he was eight. At first they didn't believe him until Rocket and Meeko used their abilities to make themselves visible to them. The raccoon brothers even transformed into the SFIT group to prove they were real.

"The cat still hasn't introduced himself to the group of friends." Baymax appointed.

"Cat?" Wasabi asked, "There's a cat here?"

Berlioz, who was on Hiro's shoulder looked down with a small shameful expression on his face. Hiro explained that Berlioz was a nekomata and he didn't have the same ability to make himself visible like Rocket and Meeko, even when he was much older than the raccoon brothers. Hiro took a pair of glasses (the same glasses that Marian had gave to Tadashi) and gave them to Gogo, explaining with the glasses, they would be able to see Berlioz.

"I can't believe this..." Gogo whispered in shock as she saw Berlioz on Hiro's shoulder.

Gogo passed the glasses to Honey who squeals in delight, exclaiming Berlioz was a cute cat. She tried to pick the Berlioz but her hands go trough the cat's body. She blinked confused as Hiro explained that only people with some spiritual energy level can touch ayakashi. The blonde moaned in disappoint. She really wanted to touch the cute cat. She passed the glasses to Fred.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! That was so great, I can't even handle it! A real nekomata!" He squeals in delight for seeing a nekomata, a real one for the first time. He handles the glasses to Wasabi.

"That...is not okay. There no such things as talking shape-shifting raccoons and a two tailed cat!" Wasabi exclaimed as he gave the glasses back to Fred.

While the gang were talking to the raccoon brother , Hiro went over to a table and started to draw. When he finished, he showed the picture to the group.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"

"Yes!" Fred jumps up excitedly, raising his hand and then pointing at it like a child, "...It's a bird!"

They groaned.

"I think he meant the real meaning about this symbol." Rocket muttered. Then, he recognized the picture. " Hey, isn't that the same symbol we saw on that thing that Kabuki man was caring with your mricrobots?"

"Yes." Hiro nodded "If we can trace the symbol, we can probably use it to figure out who he is and get him."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, get him?" Gogo jumped out and glared at him. "Who said anything about tracking that psycho down?"

" Err... Miss. I think he meant us, the ayakashi and not you," Rocket said to the group, "No offense."

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"Because that guy, the kabuki man, he's a tamer like myself. Tamers are people with especial spiritual powers who uses ayakashi as their source of power." Hiro frowned, "I believe this guy used an ayakshi with fire powers. The same ayakashi who caused that fire at exhibition hall and killed both Tadashi and Professor Callaghan. And we have no idea who's behind of that mask."

Hiro fell in silent as he sat down in the couch. Berlioz nuzzled his face into Hiro as Meeko petted his leg for comfort. Everyone also feel in a uncomfortable silent as they sat on the couch.

Fred took that opportunity to hop up and insert himself into the argument.

"I have a theory!" he jumped out from the couch

One by one, the group is presented with a different comic.

"Dr. Slaughter MD?" Wasabi is startled by Fred's sudden appearance directly behind him.

"Actually millionaire weapons-designer Malcolm Chaseltick." He saunters over to the next comic, held by Hiro.

"The Annihilator?" Hiro wondered. Rocket's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh man! Dude, its a classic comic! One of my favorites!" Rocket exclaimed.

Fred smiled like he found a new friend

"I knew there was a reason to liked you, my raccoon friend!" he exclaimed, "Anyway, as my raccoon friend might know, whose behind the mask? Industrialist Reed Axworthy." With a surprisingly graceful turn, he slides over to Gogo.

"Baron...Von...Destructo- Oh, just get to the point!" She tightened her fist around the comic, crushing it, and glared harshly at him. He takes his post in front of them, like a teacher patiently explaining a lesson to a class, or a parent dramatically telling a story.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us...is none other than..." He presses a button on his remote, flicking the TV on to a still from what appears to be a news interview from earlier that day. "Voila! Alistair Krei."

"What?" Hiro stands up, absolutely dumbfounded. Fred continues on.

"Think about it - Krei wanted your microbots, and you said no! The rules dont apply to a man like Krei," he smirks at the screen, as Hiro steps up to take a closer look at the shot of the man. " And I bet he can see the same things as you do!"

"Theres no way - the guy's too high-profile!"

"You're right, Hiro." Berlioz said, Hiro looked at the cat on his shoulder, with a confused face, "I was there, remember? I can feel people's emotion. He's greedy, but I didn't feel any dark emotions or intention from him. And I don't believe he can see any of us since he didn't give any reaction to our presence."

Hiro had to translate to the group about Berlioz's opinion. He believed in Berlioz since he was never wrong when it comes people's dark intentions. Everyone were amazed with the cat's abilities.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey asked.

" Who knows?", he tosses the comic given to him onto the table, rubbing a hand through his hair "We don't know anything about him, except being a tamer."

"His blood type is AB-," Baymax stated, He weighs 173 pounds, and-

All at once, their heads whip around to face Baymax, who stares innocently back at them.

"Wait, you scanned him?" Rocket asked as Hiro stared at the information.

"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs," the robot explains dutifully, the screen on his chest lighting up with an image of the villain. Alongside it appears a personalized health chart.

"Yes!" Hiro throws his fists in the air and laughs, turning to his friends, "We can use the data from his scanning to find him!"

"Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo," Gogo interrupts, "And that might take...I don't know, forever?"

"I can try to upgrade his sensor," Hiro said as he took one of Fred's action figure, "If I can manage that, we can scan the whole city at once!"

Rocket and Meeko looked thoughtfully at one of the display cases in the room, each of the reflections of his the SFIT gang matching up with one of the many action figures. The raccoon brothers nodded at each other.

"Actually," Rocket starts, turning around to face them, "If we're gonna catch this guy, you're all gonna need some upgrades." He pointed at them.

"...Upgrade who now?" Wasabi backs up. Fred is writhing and bouncing in his seat, eyes flickering back and forth between everyone in the room.

"Okay, I like where this is heading!"

"We can't go against that guy!" Wasabi is still very unsure. "We're nerds! And we cant' see any of you without the glasses!"

"Rocket, what do you have in mind?" Hiro asked.

Rocket smirked as he explained that, in deed, the guy was a tamer and he has an ayakashi with him and perhaps more. Hiro can fight against him using the aid of everyone at the spa, but his fight would come out difficult with the microbots around. To take care of the microbots, the aid of SFIT gang was in need.

Hiro nodded as he understood what the racoon meant. Admittedly, the microbots would be a problem, especially if the metal was made a little bit of iron and silver; metals that the ayakashi are allergic to.

"Hiro... we want to help, but... we're just..." Honey Lemon whispered, " we're just... us. We're not especial like you."

"No," Hiro's voice is strangely solid and leader-like, gazing up at a poster hanging in a frame behind them, depicting a full team of heroes."You can be...way more."

"Tadashi Hamada was our best friends," Gogo stands firmly, nodding at them, and one by one the rest stand with her, "We're in."

"Yes! Can you feel it?" Fred can barely contain himself. "You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins! We're gonna be superheroes!"

"More than superheros!" Rocket exclaimed, "We're going to be a real super sentai!"

Fred and Rocket high fived.

"I'm starting to like you more and more every minute!" Fred smiled.

Hiro chucked, he could not help, but he though that Rocket finally found a guy whose as otaku-y as himself. He was pretty sure Fred would feel in paradise when he saw Rocket's otaku room.

"So, lets get start busy!"

Berlioz was in a creepy forest, somewhere at Spirit Plain. While Hiro and the raccoon brothers were bussy with the suits and the gears for everyone, Berlioz decided it was the time he gets an update himself.

The black cat ignored the eyes that were watching him. His only focus was finding him. When he finally felt his presence, Berlioz stopped in a certain spot of the forest.

"Master Chessur, I know you're here," Berlioz called, with an emotionless expression in his face, "come out. I have some business with you."

Then, a pair of big turquoise eyes and a big and creepy smiling mouth appeared before Berlioz. The creature chucked.

"Well well, if its not little Berlioz." Then, the creature made his body to appear. His appearance was a giant grey, light blue striped, turquoise eyed tabby cat with two long tails. The creature was nekomata, just like Berlioz. "To what do I owe the honor for your visit, kitten."

Berlioz's expression didn't change.

"I want to become stronger, relize my true potential, Master Chessur." Berlioz said, "I want to be stronger."

The bigger nekomata chucked as he made his body to disappear. Berlioz turned around and he saw Chessfur in a twig of a tree. Chessur smirked at Berlioz.

"I've offered to train you 100 years ago but you refused. Why the change of mind?" Chessfur chuckled as he disappeared and appeared again by Berlioz's side. "I know, it's because of that boy, right? The boy whose under that monster kitsune's protection. What was his name? Hiro? I admit, I find the boy very interesting because he managed to tame you, the lone cat who did not need anyone's company. Needless to say he managed to make Marian happy. That monster kitsune was very unhappy since she lost her child 50 years ago and caused a lot of damage in the human world and in the spirit plain. I'm still fixing the damage she caused to my forest."

Then, Chessur's smile grew larger while looking at Berlioz. The small, black nekomata's expression didn't change at all.

"Very well, I will do this favor for you as long you pay me the same value equivalent for your training."

Berlioz's face was still emotionless as he looked at the bigger Nekomata. For Hiro, Berlioz would do anything, even making a deal with one of most dangerous of nekomata.

Chessur's smile grew lager. He felt chaos would come soon and he was eager to see what chaos would be born from this. In his option, things would not be bored for the next days. He would be sure to pick the best place for the showdown.

End of the chapter

The chase was difficult to write, so I decided to cut off a little bit and add Lighting to save the day.

What do you think about the chapter? Send me your comments, they help me to get inspiration to write the next chapters. Suggestions are always welcome =)

Disney Ayakashi

Chessur/ Cheshire Cat – Nekomata ( Alice in Wonderland live action)

Lighting McQueen – Tsukumogami ( Cars)


	8. First Flight

Ayakashi

Chapter 7- First Flight

Several days later, Hiro and rocket introduced the new battle suits for the SFIt gang. Hiro loved working on the battle suits project but he missed Berlioz's company. From what Meeko and Rocket had told him, Berlioz went to the spirit plain to train himself to get an update as well. Hiro hoped his cat friend can return save and sound.

Gogo loved her battle suits. She even joked, saying she would play Frisbee with the discs. Fred of course loved his monster suit. Rocket mentioned he and Hiro designed the suit based on the kaijuu and the monsters of week from the super sentai show. Needless to say the otaku boy squeals in delight.

Honey loved her mini lab case. With her quick mind, she can do several chemical combination. Wasabi kind liked his battle suit as well. He even mentioned his plasma blades kinda reminded some anime. Hiro laughed nervously and pretended to not know what he was talking about. Rocket also updated the visors on their helmets. The visors allowed them to see yakashi as well, that way, they could see if the kabuki man had one more ayakashi with him.

When Hiro got his turn, He showed them his battle suit. Fred squealed when he saw an odd device on his waist. Hiro admitted he had build his own Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, based on the manga Shingeki No Kyojin. Of course, he didn't add the blades since he was not facing giant monsters. Hiro told him if Baymax had to fight, he needed to get out from his way.

"Speaking in Baymax." Hiro smirked "Everyone, presenting...Baymax 2.0!

Now Baymax...Baymax was truly the star of the show, stepping out into the open in front of his new teammates and taking a strong, heroic stance in his new armor.

Well, a heroic pose just before spotting a butterfly and immediately refocusing on trying to follow it around.

"He needs to work on his focus." Rocket sweet dropped as Meeko nodded to his brother.

"Alright Baymax." Hiro looked at him " Now you show your first."

Baymax looked confused at first before he understood what Hiro wanted he had to do.

Baymax holds out a hand in a fist...and it blasts out from the rest of his suit at the wrist, blasting a large hole in one of the walls spread amongst Fred's garden, also taking out a statue that happened to be in the way. Fred doesn't even seem to care one bit, losing it in excitement right along with Hiro.

"Rocket fist! Oh man, I can't even believe it! This is so great!"

"Oh yeah,"! Rocket shouted while smirking " We got this idea after watching some classic super sentai series. With Rocket Fist, Baymax should be save from some situations. And we even gave him wings!"

Baymax showed them the wings on his armor. Fred of course almost fainted because it was too awesome. A dream was coming true.

"And he's not the only one who got an update!"

Everyone turned around and saw Berlioz on the roof of the mansion. Wasabi exclaimed he could see the cat without his visor on. That surprised everyone as they noticed they could actually see and hear Berlioz. Hiro smiled.

"Berlioz! That means you can materialize? For real?" he shouted in happiness

"Yep!" Berliz smirked. " And not only materializing but I also got this!"

Berlioz jumped out from the roof as his body was covered by black flames. Suddenly, before everyones eyes, he became a huge black nekomata, his size was almost like of an adult horse and his fangs were bigger, just like a sabertooth tiger. Berlioz landed gracefully in the floor. Hiro rushed to his feline friend

"I can't believe you finally evolved! That's what have you been doing in these past days?" Hiro wraps his arms firmly around Berlioz neck and grins down at him. Then, his smile dies when he notices the red ribbon around of Berlioz's neck is missing. " Berlioz. Where's your ribbon?"

Berlioz turned his head, avoiding to look at his eyes. Everybody noticed the ribbon around the nekomata's neck was missing after Hiro appointed this. Except for Rocket and Meeko, no one know about the true meaning behind if Berlioz's ribbon.

"I asked to Chessur to train me to be a real nekomata. His price was the ribbon."

Hiro looked sadly at him while he hugging his neck.

"Ah Berlioz, I am sorry. I know how important that ribbon was."

Berlioz nuzzled Hiro's head as he made him to look at him. He told to Hiro that the boy was now the most important thing to him now and he would do anything to protect him because they were family now. Fred asked why the ribbon was important. Berlioz explained the ribbon was the only thing left from his original family but Hiro was now more important now.

"So, if you're a real nekomata now..." Hiro smirked " That means you can fly too, right?"

Berlioz looked confused " I guess so, Chessur can fly and make himself appear and disappear. I might not make myself disappear like that old cat yet but I am pretty sure I can fly,"

Hiro smirked as climbed up on Baymax's back, the magnets on the soles of his feet locking him in place.

"Alright, let's fly guys!" Hiro shouted.

Baymax the rockets. Though it became quickly clear that something was wrong.

"Oh no," Baymax said.

The nervous determination Hiro felt turned into sheer terror when he quickly realized he should've done some testing with Baymax's thrusters before doing this flight. The thrusters kicked into max power, sending the pair soaring up and away with very little control.

"Hiro!" Berlioz shouted. He ignited the flames on his paws and he started to fly after the boy and the robot, leaving everybody behind

Hiro screamed at the top of his lungs as the pair narrowly avoided slamming into signs and colliding with buildings. He could see Berlioz was trying to folow them.

In record time, they reach the famed San Fransokyo Bridge, and they climb the air to the very top of one of the tall torii-inspired structures, hitting it once with a loud bang and finally managing to come to a follows and as soon as he lands, runs to check on his friend.

"Hiro! Hiro, are you alright?"

Catching his breath and everything about him completely and comically windswept, Hiro can't wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh...Oh man...that...was sick!" He laughs, patting the robot's shoulders affectionately. "You could definitely use some more practice, but we're not getting rid of this feature!"

"I do not understand - are you feeling unwell from our flight?" Hiro laughs again, shaking his head.

"Just an expression - I really really enjoyed it!"

Berlioz lets out a laugh as he looked at Baymax.

"You did good for your first flight, robot. And you didn't let Hiro to fall."

"And your first flight was not bad either , Berlioz. I may ride on you next time." Hiro smiled

Baymax quietly observes the two, quickly running a scan and going over the results.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily," he announces, seeming to come to a conclusion, startling Hiro into a slight worry.

"Which...means what?"

"The treatment is working."

Hiro and Berlioz look confused at each other.

"Treatment? Is he talking about the flight?" Berlioz asked , confused

Baymax is precariously tilting over the ledge.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Hiro braces himself again, now very frightened.

...And Baymax and Hiro are falling.

"Hiro!" Berlioz jumps off after them, fully intent on catching Hiro or at least breaking the fall.

"Baymax!"

Hiro's long shouts of panic are suddenly interrupted just as they're about to reach the water, Baymax throwing on his rockets and shooting across the Bay. Suddenly, the robot seems to be very much in control. Hiro now was laughing in pure joy.

They were now flying between the buildings. Hiro smirked; it was time he would try his own Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. As he pulled the trigger, he now found himself swinging around San Fransokyo like the characters in the Shingeki no Kyojin. He felt free. He felt he was now truly flying with his best friends.

The trio continued their flight for a couple hours longer before taking a rest atop one of the giant balloons that constantly flew over San Fransokyo. The pair watched the sunset in a relaxed silence, Berlioz was now in his pet cat size and on Hiro's lap. He was purring in joy as Hiro pets him. The young boy giggled when he spotted Baymax clicking his feet together like he was.

"That was…" Hiro started.

"Sick," Baymax finished. Upon noticing the look on Hiro and Berlioz's face, the robot added, "it was just an expression."

"He's finally learning." commented Berlioz.

"Baymax, Berlioz" Hiro said, grinning at the bot and the cat, "Thanks a lot, my friends. You've…You've really been a huge help these past weeks."

Berlioz smiled. He felt happy now that the true Hiro was coming back. He hated when Hiro was depressed.

"You're emotional and mental state seems to be getting closer to normal," Baymax responded, " I can deactivate if you want."

"Wh-what?" Hiro stuttered, feeling like his heart dropped, "Baymax, don't talk like that! We still have work to do. We gotta find that masked guy, remember? And besides, you're my friend. You don't tell your friends to deactivate."

"Thats right" Berlioz said. " You're telling to deactivate you is almost like you asking to us to kill you."

"We still need to caught that guy before we can finally end this." Hiro told to Baymax. " Alright Baymax, lets see if you can find that guy."

Baymax stands with them and turns on his new and improved scanning system, turning his head around every way to get a full view and scan of the entire city. After merely a few seconds, he stops to face an island in the distance, sitting over in the Bay by itself.

"There," he points.

Hiro and Berlioz were shocked. From all the places the kabiki guy could have chosen to have his hideout.

"Akuma Island?" Berlioz shocked. " Why that guy chose that island?

"Berlioz... is not that island that Marian-san sealed that monster? The taiyokai Chernabog?" Hiro asked totally shocked as he started to sweet in fear.

End of the chapter

That's the end of the chapter.

The next chapters will lead into a different course now that the biggest disney Villain, Chernabog is now mentioned there.

I will try to post the next chapter next week. Meanwhile, feedbacks and comments are very welcome. ^_^ See ya in the next chapter!


	9. Possession

Ayakashi

Chapter 8- Possession

Hiro and the gang were flying on Baymax while the raccoon brothers were riding on Berlioz to the Akuma Island. While they were on their way, Hiro told to his friends his concerns about the demon that was sealed on the island.

When they got closer, they could see a building there but Hiro ordered to Baymax to land near of the forested area. He was very worried that the kabuki man had done something to the seal. As usual, Wasabi expressed his worries to the gang.

"Let me see if I get straight of this; you're saying that, on this island, the biggest evil on Earth is sealed and we're going where this guy is sleeping?!" Wasabi exclaimed in fear. "Are you crazy?!"

"We're not going where the seal is." Hiro answers to Wasabi. "We're going to talk to the guardians of seal and ask them about its condition."

Wasabi gulped, not liking any a bit of this story. Even not having the same ability as Hiro, the SFIT gang could feel something dark and heavy sleeping in the forest. Then, Hiro made a sign to stop. The group noticed Berlioz, Rocket and Meeko were tensed.

"Halt!" exclaimed a voice

Then three huge hyenas came out from the trees, they were growling at them.

"Don't get any closer, humans," said one of the hyenas. It was a female.

Hiro stepped forward, making the hyenas growling louder, showing their sharp fangs. But the young boy kneed and bowed before the beasts.

"I am Hiro Hamada. I am friend to Marian-san, the kitsune who sealed Chernabog a long time ago."

The hyenas looked each other surprised when they heard his and Marian's name.

"Hiro Hamada?" exclaimed a male hyena, "So you're the famous Marian's boy."

"Wait, Banzai," the female one called, "We should let Ed here see if this boy is cool. We can't risk anyone approaching the seal."

The male named Banzai nodded as he looked to the third hyena. The face of the third hyena was off and funny, which made Hiro worry a bit. He didn't move when the hyena named Ed sniffed him before he barks and licks Hiro's face, almost making the boy lose his balance.

"Ok, Ed likes you, so you're cool." Said the female hyena. " I am Shenzi, the leader of the Guardian Beasts of the Seal. How can we help you, Marian's boy?"

Hiro was on his feet and looked at the hyenas with a serious face.

"The seal. The seal of Chernabog, it's stable, isn't it? Don't lie to me, Guardians, I know there was human activity in this island recently."

The hyena trio looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces. The female named Shenzi steeped forward and told Hiro they would show him the seal, but only him alone. Hiro nodded as he explained to his team he would go to see the seal to see if everything was fine. No one agreed to let Hiro go alone with a bunch of hyenas. Baymax insisted he should go with him since Hiro was his patient. Hiro asked the permission to the hyenas if Baymax could go with him because he's a robot and he would not cause problems. Shenzi allowed only Baymax to go with Hiro. With that, Baymax and Hiro followed the hyenas.

As they go to the deep of the woods, Hiro's breathing was getting heavy as he started to sweat a lot. The air was heavy and he could feel a deep evil aura around there. Baymax was concerned but Hiro claimed he was fine. When they finally reached to their destination, they could see a big rock with ropes and paper seals. Even being sealed, Hiro could feel how great Chernabog's energy was.

"As you can see, the seal is fine, but it was odd a couple of years ago." Shenzi explained to the boy

"Odd?" Hiro asked confused, "How so?"

"It has to to do the human building over there." Banzai said as he looked at the direction where the building was, "A couple of years ago, the humans in white suits were doing some kind of experiment. We tried to enter the building several times but we couldn't because there were seals stoping us going inside. But whatever they were doing, it's over now because the building was closed by men in black after the experiment failed and the seal returned to normal."

Hiro was now confused. Could whoever was making that building knew about the ayakashi's presence on the island and that was the reason why he placed seals? And he found curious that building was away from Chernabog's seal. Could this person know of the seal's existence? Before he could thing any further, Hiro gasped as image of a tall man dressed in black from head to toe. On his side there was Marian, a winged horned woman and a red haired mermaid. He raised his hand, showing a dragon like ring on his fingers. Then, he returned the reality.

"W-What was that?"

/

As soon as they get into the building with Wasabi's help, Hiro noticed the paper seals on the walls between the door frames. The boy removed them so his ayakashi friends could get in as well.

Baymax's scanner unable to be of any more use due to some sort of interference within the structure. Eventually, alongside an impromptu theme song from the one and only Fred- and Wasabi's threat of a laser-hand to the face, which Berlioz agreed with a growl- Honey Lemon found a room of interest.

The room was huge, empty except for a very large, but mostly-destroyed piece of technology sitting amongst more wreckage. It was circular in shape, and almost like it was meant to be some sort of huge gate. Rocket commented it reminded him the portal from StarGate series. All was silent except for the group as they inspect their surroundings.

"What do you think it is?" Gogo asks, mostly to Hiro.

"I-I'm not sure, but look," Hiro points out a specific part, where a sticker was placed with the same bird symbol he had drawn for them days earlier, "From what the hyenas told me, something here made Chernabog's seals odd a couple of years ago. I think it has to do with this machine."

"Hiro," Honey Lemon points out a smaller room, separated from the rest - a control room.

Baymax lightly swung open the heavy and creaky door, holding it for the rest and they pass through and look around for any signs of their target. Instead, they found a large screen with the symbol glowing ominously upon it in red and black. Pressing a button, Hiro triggers it to show an array of security camera boxes, all blacked-out except for one, showing a group of people standing in the very same room they currently did. The man in the center catches their attention immediately.

"Krei..."

He rewound it to the last day the cameras had recorded and hit play, showing the larger room as it once was - stark white with light, and two structures in one piece instead of just the damaged one.

The team watched with all attention of what transpires. Krei activates the gates, and they're shown to be some sort of portal system. He showed an example, taking the hat of one of the men and sending it through their gate, only for it to be caught a moment later as it shoots out the other and into the waiting arms of an assistant.

They were so focusing on the videos they didn't noticed Meeko acting strangely as he he sniffed in the air. He left the room to find the source of the strange scent. When they video was over, they were shocked what they saw.

"The government shut down Krei's experiment," Hiro realizes.

"And he's using your microbots to steal back his other machine," Honey finishes.

"Krei's the guy in the mask!" Fred shouted, making Berlioz rolling his eyes

"I already told you people, Krei is not that masked man." Berlioz said. " I would know because I can feel people's dark intentions and I didn't feel anything at the exhibition night."

"Come on, kitty! Just like what Hiro said: The government shut down Krei's experiment and he stole his microbots to get his other machine back!" Fred argued. "Who else could be?!"

"Are you telling me, a nekomata who can feel people's dark intentions, that I am wrong?" Berlioz dangerously asked to Fred, showing fury in his eyes.

That made Fred gulp as he stepped back.

"Now I see why the seal was odd a couple of years ago." Hiro said, getting the attention from everyone. " The portals are dimensional gates. My guess the experiment went wrong because Chernabog was trying to escape trough these portals, or at least was using the dimensional gravity to damage the seal."

Everyone was paled from this information.

"Are you serious?" Rocket asked, very afraid, "How can be that possible?!"

Hiro thought a moment for an easy way to explain the things, especially to his human friends.

"Let just say that Chernabog is in a hole and he trying to climb out but he can't because the walls are unstable. Then, he sees a rope and he uses it as an opportunity to get out," Hiro explained, hopefully for everyone to understand the problem was in need very big, "The gravity field on the portals is his rope to get out."

"Wait!" Gogo shouted, "Are you saying if that machine is turned on again, that demon you mentioned will try to get out?!"

Hiro nodded. Rocket suggested to destroy the portal to avoid bigger problems. Everyone agreed since it was better to be save than sorry later. When Rocket asked for Meeko to transform into a bazooka, he finally noticed he was not there.

"Meeko?"

Then, they found Meeko on the door way and he was waving at them. Rocket told them he wanted to follow him to somewhere. They went half way down the hall until they reached to another door. When they opened the door , they saw room as big as the first one they were, but in this room there was something that really shocked them. In the middle of the room there was a large blue crystals and they saw a familiar figure inside of the crystal.

"Callaghan?!" shouted Wasabi, as everyone got closer to the crystal

"This is impossible!" Honey cried out, with her hands in her mouth, "He died at the fire along with Tadashi! How can he be here?"

Hiro noticed that Galaghan was dressing the same clothes as the kabuki guy. His eyes widen in horror. How could be possible? Baymax scanned Callaghan inside of the crystal.

"Scanning. Scan complete," Baymax turned his head to Hiro, "I am detecting signs of life. This man is the masked patient"

Everyone gasped in shock. Berlioz scoffed; he knew Callaghan was no good since he felt deep dark intentions in his aura. Rocket touched the crystal as he saw a small glow in his paw.

"Guys, that guy is sealed in a purifying crystal." Rocket said, without taking his eyes on the sealed man.

"Purifying crystal?" Fred asked. "What's that?"

Rocket started to explained purifying crystal was a tool used by high ranked shamans and ayakashi with great healing powers. Not only healing wounds but it was also used to purify people and sprits that got corrupted by darkness or by any vengeful and ill feelings. It was a way to save their souls from getting too corrupted. Berlioz frowned as he placed his head on the crystal, closing his eyes. All he could see was the deep hate the man had for Krei and a young woman who Callaghan had deep feelings. Hiro's fortune telling was now starting to make some sense.

"I saw Krei and a woman." Berlioz said as he looked at Hiro. "The woman represents Cancer, the lose."

"Gemini- two faces, Cancer- lose, Scorpio- revenge." Hiro whispered as he remembers his fortune telling from the other day. "Everything is now making sense."

Except for Baymax and the Raccoon brothers, no one understood the meaning of what Hiro was whispering about. Then, he remembered the last card; Pisces- the bounds. He frantically started to look on all sides.

"Guys, where is his ayakashi partner?"

Behind them, a large object is lifted, thrown directly at them.

The group was saved just in time by Baymax, who used his large size to shield them and throw the rubble out of they way. The group quickly pull themselves up and geared up for battle, spotting the bright mask looming ahead with his army of stolen microbots. He was dressing the same mask and the same clothes.

"Wow, wow, you brought Meeko and Rocket?" asked the masked man as he spotted the raccoon brothers, stopping his attacks.

Hiro looked confused as Miko and Rocket frowned at the masked man.

"Heh, so you were alive all this time," Rocked scoffed, "We didn't believe at first but we felt your yoki at the exhibition hall."

"You know this guy?" Gogo asked, not taking her eyes from the masked man.

"We don't know who this guys is, but we know who is possessing the body." Rocket said, frowning at the figure. "Do you have any idea how much grief your parents had go trough?! Your mother almost destroyed San Fransokyo 50 years ago!"

Hiro paled when Rocket mentioned this. Hades had told him that Marian caused the great earthquake on San Fransokyo 50 years ago. She went on a rampage because her child was missing.

"Rocket, don't tell me he's..."

"Yeah." Rocket nodded "That's Tod, Marian and Robin's long lost child."

Everyone paled by this information. Four large fox tails appeared behind him, waving slowly. They could feel a powerful aura around him. The aura of a four tailed kitsune.

"Heh. Since you guys find out who I am, it's only fair to show you the owner of this body I am possessing." Tod said as he placed his hands on the mask.

When he removed and showing the human face, Hiro and his group showed a terror expression on their faces. They could not believing who was the person the four tailed kitsune was possessing.

"TADASHI?!" Hiro cried out.

To be continued.

I admit, I was not sure if I should made this one an Alive Tadashi or not but in the end, I did. But I bet you didn't expected he being possesed by an ayakashi, didn't you?

Next chapter will take a while but I will make sure it will be very enjoyable.

Please don't forget to leave your review =)

Disney Ayakashi

Shenzi, Ed, Banzai- guardian beasts ( lion king)

Tod- Kitsune ( The Fox and the Hound)

Chernabog- Tai youkai/ giant demon ( Fantasia)


End file.
